


How We Change in 20 Years

by Peaceful_Polis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aunt Kara, Baby, F/F, F/M, Loving Marriage, National City Police Department, Parents come to town, Past Issues, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, loving family, mama-maggie, mommies, mommy-alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaceful_Polis/pseuds/Peaceful_Polis
Summary: Future follow up to 2x13 - The Sanvers Prom EpisodeMaggie's parents come to National City and want to see her. She must make the decision to open old wounds or leave them be, knowing the entire time she'll have Alex and her DEO family supporting her.





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't go away, I tried to ignore it because I have two ongoing stories but well, I lost the battle. Several key pieces of 2x13 are included in this story.

Maggie Sawyer never expected to ever see her parents again, not after they kicked her out at the age of fourteen. She never planned to go back to Blue Springs and considering the fantastic life she had, the past was something she felt she could put behind her. Of course, when things are amazing it means the shoe finally drops so that was how Maggie Sawyer found herself face to face with her parents again after twenty years.

Due to an incident with punching the mayor’s nephew, although in her defense the man had had all but assaulted her partner’s daughter, Maggie found herself assigned to the newly created Tourist Division. Created mainly for alien visitors to National City, at least fifty humans stopped by every day to get an official tour. Cop run tours were pricy but out-of-towners felt safer considering some of the history-rich tourist sites were in alien living areas. She still didn’t understand why several alien districts had been erected and she’d both ranted and listened to Kara’s rant, which ended with a few broken wine glasses, regarding it.

The sound of the buzzer at the desk had Maggie dragging herself from inventorying tour supplies and glancing at the cop next to her, whom seemed too busy texting his girlfriend to get their guests. “That’s fine Johnson, just keep texting her but I’ll be sure to tell her you’re a lazy-ass cop who can’t do his job.”

The guy smirked, “not all of us have federal agents as significant others Sawyer.”

She yanked the phone away and threw it on the table behind her, leaning down to look at the rookie cop. “Maybe but at least my wife knows I work my ass off even during my demotion period.”

“How did you get that demotion again?” He smirked at her, “punching a politician’s nephew if I recall.”

* * *

The buzzer sounded again and Maggie stood up, ignoring the bastard to help the newest guests to National City. Walking around to the desk, she picked up the clipboard that held a purchase form and a brochure regarding tours. “Welcome to NCPD’s Tourist Division, how can I help you today?”

The elderly couple smiled and the man, taller than his petite wife, leaned in. “We’d like the best tour you have available.”

“Of course, here is our brochure and the purchase form.” She put both on the counter. “I’ll need your driver’s licenses for records, political BS if you ask me.”

Both took out their licenses and handed them over while the woman filled out the form. Maggie went to scan the IDs into the computer and paused while looking down at them. The faces were familiar, that she realized and wondered why, but it was the names that made her freeze. A voice startled her, “is there a problem ma’am?”

Maggie finished scanning and smiled, “no sir, just haven’t seen a Nebraskan license before.” It was a complete lie but she handed them back to him. “All done.”

“Thank you.” The woman handed back the clipboard. “We’ll have the green-light tour of course.”

“Yes ma’am.” Maggie sat down at the computer and started flipping through information. “We don’t have any more green-lights today but I can schedule you for tomorrow morning at nine.” She looked up at them, “is that acceptable?”

They looked between themselves before the man answered. “Of course.”

“Good.” She looked down at the clipboard, “okay Mr. and Mrs. Sawyer I have you scheduled for a green-light tour at nine with Officer Brighten.” She looked up at them, “how many will be joining you for the tour or is it just the two of you?”

They looked between each other, “just the two of us.” The woman smiled at her, “do we pay now or after?”

“After, so if there’s any issues we can refund you.” She stood up with the information in hand, “have a pleasant day.”

Just as she turned to leave the man spoke, “do you know which department we use to locate someone?”

She turned to meet their eyes, “pardon?”

The woman looked at her husband for a moment. “Our daughter, we haven’t seen her in two decades and we learned she moved to Gotham and then here. We’d like to try to locate her.”

Maggie swallowed, thankful for the clipboard she was holding that was covering her throat. “You could try the City Information Division.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

As soon as they left, Maggie headed to the back and hit Johnson upside the head. “I’m leaving for the day, go manage the front.”

“You can’t leave; we still have five more hours.”

She turned to him and raised an eyebrow, “you want to try to stop me?” He stood up as she spoke, “I’m sure my wife would love to hear about how one of my fellow officers tried to stop me and I dislocated his shoulder. She’d come dislocate your other afterwards.” He gulped and grabbed the clipboard, “thought so.”

* * *

The DEO was a ten minute walk from where NCPD was located and as Maggie neared the building she pulled her wallet from her pocket and removed the FBI visitors badge from a pocket. Heading inside the building, she slid the badge through one of the scanners near the elevators and waited, the screen lit up and she scanned her eye. As soon as her eye was scanned a blurb appeared welcoming her.

Entering the elevator, she scanned her eye and her thumb before pressing a button that would take her to the top floors. A simple press to a black button had her asking a question. “Location of Agent Danvers?”

“Agent Danvers is located in Lab 14.” The voice was automated and Maggie reached over to press a specific floor button. 

She found her beautiful wife sitting at a computer talking softly while watching a molecular structure form on the screen. It clearly wasn’t human DNA but it was interesting to watch.

“…and the guanine goes with cytosine and adenine with thymine. Except in the case of RNA when adenine pairs with uracil.”

Maggie smiled at her, “it’s a little early for biochemistry, don’t you think.”

“Oh it’s never too early.” Alex turned towards Maggie and smiled, looking down at the baby in her lap. “She woke up early from her nap and was fussy. Kara had an emergency so Maia had to come to Mommy’s work.”

Brown wisps of hair covered the baby’s head and moved slightly as she looked up at her mother. Warm brown eyes melted Maggie’s heart just as much as a tiny coo that emerged from the baby. “Hi baby, of course Mama is here.” She made quick strides and scooped the baby into her arms, grinning as the three month old found herself in the air. “Oh I missed you.”

“Get off early?”

“Something like that.” Maggie pulled Maia close and held her as Alex made her way over. “So guess who signed up for a tour today?”

Alex looked up at the ceiling, “don’t tell me but,” she looked back at her wife, “Clark Kent?”

“I wish.” Maggie kissed her daughter’s head as the baby played with the necklace that held her engagement ring. NCPD policy allowed wedding bands but no engagement rings if one did field work, since apparently there had been too many re-imbursement claims submitted due to lost or damaged rings. “My parents came in, didn’t recognize me but they signed up for a tour. Then proceeded to ask me, as an unknown officer, where they could locate their daughter.”

“Oh babe.” Alex put a hand on Maggie’s arm and pulled her in, hugging her wife close. “No matter what happens, I’m here.” She pulled back and rubbed her finger against Maia’s jaw before smiling. “We both are and we aren’t going anywhere. Plus, if your parents piss you off, they’ll piss me off and that’ll piss Kara off. She could always throw them out of National City or the sun, your preference of course.”

“Of course.” Maggie nodded. “Thanks Alex.”

* * *

“Niece!” Kara’s voice floated through the hall as she neared the lab. “Niece!” She entered in her Supergirl costume and made grabby hands towards Maia. “My niece!”

Both women nodded and Maggie handed the baby over, the little girl all too happy to see the third favorite woman in her life. Kara looked up at her sisters, because Maggie was definitely her sister and she’d fight anyone who said otherwise, to see their expressions. “What’s going on?”

“My parents came to town, didn’t recognize me but want to find me.” Maggie waved her sister-in-law off. “Nothing big.”

“Oh.” Kara stood up straighter and managed to look threatening despite the baby in her arms. “Do I need to throw them into the sun?”

Maggie put up a hand, “not yet, it’s been twenty years. I think, as much as I’m going to regret this, we should see where it goes.” She looked over at Alex, “beside if they still don’t want me, I have a pretty awesome family here that would fight aliens and whatnot without a second thought because they love me.”

“Damn straight.” Alex put an arm around her wife. “Any moment of any day.”

“Language!” Kara whisper-shouted while covering Maia’s ear.

* * *

Maggie merely raised an eyebrow, “like that matters when your ex taught her all the Daxamite and Kryptonite curse words in one hour. Mon-El recorded the whole thing because apparently important events must be captured and learning her first alien language is important. I thought it was cute until J’onn told us what each word meant.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

Alex took back her daughter, “I’m just glad you dumped him, I would have shot him before he made it to the altar.”

“Well he did lie to me about being the Daxamite prince on the run because he committed a crime not because the planet was damaged.” Kara shrugged, “plus the sex was aggressive, way more than…”

Maggie turned to her wife, “and that’s my cue to go but I’m going to take this cutie pie with me.” She kidnapped her daughter from her wife’s arms and grinned. “Wanna go home with Mama?” She looked down at Maia, “tell Mommy you’ll see her later.”

“Bye baby, Mommy will see you after she gets done decoding the Xycorian DNA.” She kissed Maia’s cheek. “I’ll tell you all about the structure tonight during our quiet time.”

“Seriously, she’s too young for biochemistry.” Maggie stated as she kissed Alex and left.

* * *

Maia Sawyer Danvers - As I imagine her at 3 months

 


	2. A Sweet Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex arrives home to spend the evening with her family and Maggie receives a call from her mother.

Alex opened the door to the three-bedroom apartment she shared with her wife of five years. The sound of the TV made her smile softly as she put her bike helmet on the coat stand by the front door, hanging up her leather jacket beside Maggie’s and several smaller ones that hung from lower hooks. Making her way down the hall, she entered the living room to see Bewitched Tween, a remake of Bewitched surrounding the life of Samantha’s teenage daughter, on the TV and a long brown hair being played with by the family cat.

“Mxy you know better!” Alex removed the young cat from the top of the couch, finally having agreed that the name Kara bestowed upon him fit. The cat was impish and full of trouble.

Hair disappeared as a head turned and Alex leaned against the couch to look down at the young girl that had captured her heart as a toddler. “Hi Mommy.”

“Hi Luna, what’s the newest trouble Bree gets into?” She motioned to the TV, “did she turn someone into an animal again accidently.”

A grin covered the girl’s face as she turned and leaned her elbows against the back of the couch as she sat with her mother. Her ears, pointed like fairies or Vulcans if one wanted to go in the sci fi direction, weren’t covered by her hair so they showed off their beautiful blue tips. “She turned her teacher into a hippo, Samantha was very proud while Darrin was dismayed.”

“Where’s Mama?”

“Trying to get Maia to take a nap.”

Alex patted the couch back, “how about we make cookies while we wait?”

Blue eyes practically widened as a grin crossed small features. “Chocolate chip?”

“Vegan chocolate chip, Mama’s favorite.”

A small nose wrinkled, “I hate vegan cookies.”

“I know honey but it’s the one thing Mama won’t compromise on and if it lets us eat normal brownies and donuts and ice cream then we make vegan cookies.” She stood up straight, “pause your show and let’s dive into the flour.”

* * *

Maggie walked into the kitchen as Alex and Luna cupped cookie batter into small balls to place on the baking sheet. She held Maia against her chest in a sling, clearly the baby didn’t want to be separated from her mother during nap time. Alex smiled as the detective gave her a peck on the lips before lightly tugging their daughter’s pony tail.

“Vegan cookies, my girls know what I love.”

Luna made a face that practically screamed ‘gross’ and Alex chuckled. “We’re eating ice cream with this, real ice cream.”

The sound of knocking made Alex wipe her hands and reach over to slap her wife’s hand away from the cookie dough. “Hey!”

“No raw dough, it maybe safe to eat but when we make actual cookies we can’t eat the dough so that means no for you too!” Alex looked down at her daughter, “watch your mother while I get the door.”

“Yes Mommy!” Luna grinned as she narrowed her eyes till she gazed at her mother with a glare. “I’m watching you Mama.”

* * *

Maggie rolled her eyes and let her attention drift down to the baby in her arms. It still amazed her that alien tech had helped create a combination of her and Alex. Maia had Alex’s light skin and shade of brown eyes while she carried Maggie’s hair, it had been darkening since the day she’d been born. She swore that Maia was all Alex around the eyes but Alex said it was actually a trait Maia had gained from her namesake, her grandfather Jeremiah. If anyone asked, Alex had carried one of Maggie’s eggs fertilized by a sperm donor but in the DEO medical files were the DNA results stating that Maia Eloise Sawyer Danvers was half Maggie and half Alex.

“Oven?” Luna looked up at her and Maggie nodded.

“Careful.” She let her hand stay an inch under the baking sheet that her oldest held.

Maggie smiled as she held the door to the oven open and Luna slipped the sheet inside. The Frayan girl had been orphaned by a human-on-alien murder and had nowhere to go considering foster care didn’t want an alien kid with humans. Due to her father being human, Luna held only tints of blue on her pointed ears but her mother’s heritage left her with sensitive hearing, the ability to fly and several internal differences in relation to organs. Alex had found the three year old hiding at the crime scene and had fallen in love, Maggie had come to the conclusion she had fallen in love also upon finding the two curled up in bed after having worked a long night at the precinct just three months into fostering. At nine months, also their anniversary, they’d decided together to adopt the girl as their own so Luna Fi’Lur Dashman became Luna Fi’Lur Danvers. The Danvers name being a better choice given the name’s connection to the DEO, it was safer as it afforded more protection.

Whoever was at the door was taking Alex longer than normal so Maggie decided to go check on her. Luna interrupted her though, “can I hold my sister?”

Carefully, Maggie slipped the sling over her shoulder so she held Maia in her arms. With some maneuvering, usually done from Maggie to Alex or vice versa, the cop got the sling on her daughter and quickly adjusted it so Maia laid against her seven year old sister’s chest, content to keep sleeping. “I’m going to go check on Mommy, why don’t you sit at the table and talk to Maia.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Maggie made her way into the living room and saw Alex walking back from the door with boxes in her hand. “What’s that?”

“The popcorn and cookie mixes I ordered from the neighbor’s daughter for her soccer fundraiser.”

“For Kara?”

Alex looked down at it, “it won’t last a day so we’re rationing it.”

Maggie shook her head at Alex’s expression as she pulled her ringing phone from her pocket, finding an unknown number. “Sawyer.” She leaned against the back of the couch but straightened slight as she listened to the person at the other end. “Hi Mama.” The term made Alex place the food on the coffee table and walk around the couch to stand beside Maggie. “No, no Officer Talbot didn’t violate anything by giving you my number.” She ran a hand through her hair as Alex rubbed her back. “Why are you calling me?” She leaned her head against Alex’s shoulder as she listened to her mother. “It’s been twenty years since you kicked me out, why do you think I would believe you would accept me now when you couldn’t understand me as a teenager.” She straightened and motioned to her watch, looking at Alex and the redhead nodded knowing the cookies needed to be gotten out of the oven. “Look we should do this in person, I don’t think this is a discussion to be had over the phone.” She sighed and leaned back against the couch. “There’s a park not far from The Baylor, the hotel you mentioned a second ago. I can meet you there at noon. Don’t worry Mama, you’ll know me when you see me.” She nodded softly, “yeah, bye.”

* * *

As the call was ended and the phone thrown on the couch, Maggie felt her wife envelope her in a hug. Wrapping her arms around her wife, Maggie held onto Alex’s soft tee. “How are you babe?” Alex’s voice was a whisper as she held Maggie. “If you don’t want to go…”

“I do.” Maggie pulled back slightly to be able to meet Alex’s eyes. “To get closure. To show them that I thrived without them and that just because I’m lesbian it doesn’t mean I don’t have a normal life.”

“Want me to come with you?” Alex reached up and brushed back some strands of Maggie’s hair, noting one or two silver strands woven into the silky black hair. It was another sign that they had been together for several years, aging together like they dreamed, and another thing to love about her wife.

Maggie nodded as she tilted her head, “if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not and I’m pretty sure when I tell J’onn why I need the day off, I’ll also have to prevent him from coming too. We’re all here for you babe, this family of ours and we protect each other.” She leaned her forehead against Maggie’s own. “We love each other.”

The brunette chuckled and pulled back to meet Alex’s eyes. “If we didn’t have two kids in the house I’d taking you right now to show you how much I love you.”

“We can have Kara and James babysit one night this week, they’d be more than happy to do that.” Alex ran her hands down Maggie’s back, “have a nice date and a very naughty dessert.”

“I like the way you think Danvers.” Maggie grinned at her, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Mommy, Mama I want cookies and ice cream.” Luna stated from the doorway, Maia still sound asleep against her sister. “Plus Maia is heavy.”

Alex walked over and managed to maneuver the sling from her daughter to herself in a flash. “Okay, cookies and ice cream it is.” She looked over at Maggie, “coming babe? I bought your rocky road vegan ice cream yesterday.”

“Oh the magic words, vegan cookies and vegan ice cream.”

“Gross!” It was stated by both Luna and Alex, making Maggie laugh at their dramatic statements.

* * *

Luna Fi'Lur Danvers - as I imagine her


	3. A Day at the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie enjoys her family before having to meet her parents.

Maggie stood with Alex watching as Luna played in the water spouts that rested in one of the more family-oriented areas of the park. She ran around shrieking with the other kids, alien and human alike. Maggie stooped down in front of the stroller that held Maia and saw her content to lay quietly, examining the stuffed elephant Eliza had bought her. Reaching in, she grinned as the baby caught her finger and stared at her, clearly offended to be interrupted.

“She’s got your glare Danvers.” Maggie looked up at her wife, Alex merely raised an eyebrow in question. “And reflexes.” The detective grinned and leaned down to kiss her daughter’s cheek. “Just do me a favor, get your degree before you join the DEO kid, not after. I mean, your mom is a genius so she could go through twelve hours of rigorous training before sitting down to finish her PhD and MD but you kid, you have parts of me and I’m not really that smart. So one step at a time.”

Alex chuckled softly as she started to unfold a towel, “you’re plenty smart babe.” Looking up she saw Luna running towards her and held out the towel to catch her daughter, hugging her close as she dried her. “Did you have fun?”

“Yes.” Luna turned so Alex could dry off her face. “Can I go play with the others on the monument?”

The agent quickly did a survey of the surroundings and saw a couple of kids waiting nearby. “For a little bit, just don’t go higher than second square okay?”

“Okay.” She ran off and the kids all headed to the monument a few yards away. It had been created in memorial of those lost before the Alien Equality Act went into place. After the act, if an alien was attacked by a human then the human would face the same consequences as if they’d attacked a human and vice versa. The monument had been made child friendly so children of all species could play on it, a place where differences didn’t matter and friendships could be built.

* * *

“They’re here.” Maggie pulled Alex’s attention away from watching Luna run to the monument. The agent nodded as she started folding the purple towel decorated with designs from the recent movie Luna had fallen in love with.

“You want me to go sit in the shade and wait or stay here with you?” Alex inquired while putting the towel up.

Maggie sighed and looked down at Maia, the baby was nodding off. “Why don’t you scout for a place for our picnic. Maia is falling asleep and if there is yelling, I don’t want her woken up. God knows she has your lungs.” Maggie chuckled and leaned in to kiss Alex’s cheek. “I’ll comm if I need you.”

Alex squeezed her arm and nodded, “I love you.”

“Really Danvers? Here I thought you just liked me.”

A smile crossed the agent’s face before a more serious expression appeared. “I know you’re nervous but try to keep the sarcasm and jokes to a minimum, they haven’t seen you in two decades and don’t know it’s a defense for you. They’ll assume you’re being rude and although this might turn out bad, it might turn out worse if you’re not careful.”

The detective nodded, “this is why I married you.”

“Because you like me?”

“Because you balance me Danvers.” Maggie leaned in and kissed her gently before pulling back. “Go find the best shaded spot you can, you know how Luna whines about getting too hot if she’s in the sun after she eats.”

Alex chuckled and used her foot to undo the stroller’s break. “Like her mama you mean? You can whine with the best of them.”

“Smart ass.”

“Well I am smart and I do have a great ass.” She smirked before turning the stroller towards the picnic area that was located towards the monument.

Maggie rolled her eyes as she shook her head slightly. “I walked into that one.”

* * *

After Alex left with Maia, Maggie made her way to where she saw her parents looking around. They were looking between a map and then turned to their guide, Officer Brighten. Maggie knew him in passing and they’d found something in common since her demotion period began. Most days they’d coo and gasp over baby picture since he and his wife had just adopted a beautiful girl from Taiwan. Of course she was still bias about her daughter being the most beautiful being in existence, equally tied with her sister and mother though.

Brighten pointed to her as Maggie made her way over. “This is Detective Sawyer.” She watched as her parents did a double take, knowing they’d seen her the day before when they’d booked a tour. Clearly it was sinking in for them that they hadn’t even recognized their own child. “Hey Maggie.”

“Dylan, how’s Emma?”

He grinned, “looks like she may crawl in a few days. Do you have…” She cut him off and pointed over her shoulder.

“Alex is over by the monument if you want to go say hi.”

“Well I do have to wait to finish the tour so I’m just going to go say hello.” He turned to his charges, “Maggie is one of the best cops in National City hands down, so you’ll be perfectly fine with her. She’ll bring you over to me once she gets done with the park portion.” He smiled and headed off.

* * *

Maggie cupped her hands together and met both their eyes. “Hi.”

“Margaret…” Her father looked her up and down before sighing. “So yesterday…”

“I knew when I saw the licenses but I’m a professional.” She rolled her eyes before threading a hand through her hair. “Look, I don’t know what you want after twenty years. You made your views clear when you kicked me out as a teenager.”

“MAMA!” The sound of screaming, familiar screaming made Maggie put out her arm and hands grasped it, swinging full body weight into Maggie. Luna hugged her and looked up at her. “Mama can I have ice cream?”

“Mama’s talking right now so shh.” Maggie put her finger to her lips.

“But…” Luna pouted, “please?”

Maggie bent down in front of Luna, “you’re going to be having lunch soon so no, when we get home you can have ice cream but not now.” She put up a finger as Luna started to protest, “what did I say?”

“No.” She lowered her head, “fine.”

“I think you owe an apology.”

Luna turned to the people facing Maggie and looked up at them. “I apologize for interrupting your conversation.” She scrapped her foot on the ground as Maggie stood up.

“Go play.” Maggie tugged on her drying hair strands. “Go on.”

* * *

The girl took off running and Maggie heard her tell her new friends her mother said no to ice cream. Maggie took one look to see her playing tag with a Borgalian boy and a human girl, a Trigedian quickly joined the game though. She turned back to her parents to see her mother smiling at her.

“You’re a mother,” she reached out to Maggie’s hand and her smile grew brighter. “And a wife.”

Her father huffed, “guess kicking you out made you come to your senses.”

Maggie pulled her hand back quickly and wrapped her arm around herself as she discreetly tapped her ear twice. “Alex.”

“Alex, do we get to meet him?” Her father asked interested. “What does he do?”

“Oh Roger don’t get your hopes up.” Her mother smiled at her, “he could be a farmer or a cop, just as long as my baby is happy.”

* * *

Maggie was about to answer when a whoosh was heard and they looked up to see Supergirl fly over the park. All the kids paused with grins while adults just smiled. Maggie knew Alex had contacted Kara about taking Maia and Luna home. As she expected, she heard James’ voice as he usually followed Kara if necessary as the girl didn’t drive.

“Maggie!” James jogged over and she accepted a hug. “Oh so these are the folks Alex was telling me about.”

Maggie nodded, “yep. Roger and Magdalena Sawyer.”

James held out his hand and Roger shook it, “James Olsen, I’m a friend of Maggie and Alex’s." He put his hand on Maggie’s arm. “I count myself lucky to have her as a friend, without her I don’t know where I’d be.”

“So what are you doing here?” Maggie asked him innocently.

“Oh Alex called to pick up the kids. Something about wanting you for the day.” He shook his head, “you two put everyone else in this city to shame. Romancing each other even five years after the honeymoon ended.”

“Oh don’t you know James; the honeymoon never ends.” She grinned and motioned behind her, “Luna wants ice cream, none before lunch.”

He chuckled, “after the Historic Meltdown of 2021, no ice cream ever at my place.”

Maggie winced, “yeah that was…that put Mon-El to shame.”

“That’s what makes it so fun to tell though.” He chuckled, “text me when you want to pick them up but right now Aunt Kara and Uncle Jimmy have fun planned for them. That is if I can get Kara to put Maia down at some point.”

“Good luck, she’s addicting.” He ran off calling Luna’s name, who if by the scream was excited to see him.

* * *

Both her parents smiled and her mother quickly engulfed Maggie in a hug before she could do anything. “We are so happy you have found yourself after so long of being confused. You have friends, a husband and a family.”

“Job too, that’s impressive.”

Maggie pulled back and nodded, “always a man of few words Dad.”

“Why waste them when nothing more needs to be said.”

“Look,” she wringed her hands together. “I’m going to be honest because I’ve spent the last seven years avoiding lies if I can. There’s some big misconceptions going on and while you don’t necessarily deserve to know, I love talking about them.”

A warm presence beside her made Maggie turn her head to see Alex looking at her. “I’m sorry but who are you?” Both her parents looked on confused at Alex.

“You’re interrupting our conversation with our daughter.” Her father stated harshly.

Alex’s face went blank and Maggie had to grab her arm, “not worth it.”

“Just a little?” Alex looked at Maggie and the detective gave her a look. “Please?”

“J’onn would have my ass and I really don’t want to have to explain a public disturbance to my captain.”

The redhead sighed, “fine.” She looked down before looking back up at them, not bothering with a handshake as she spoke. “I’m Alex Danvers, her wife of five years.” She pointed to Maggie.

Maggie saw her parents narrow their eyes, “I told you there were a lot of misconceptions. Alex is short for Alexandra and we’ve been together seven years, married five.” A smile crossed her face due to the fact she knew Alex was gazing at her with pride for not being ashamed of telling of her life. “We have two kids, Luna who was adopted in 2019 at age two and Maia, who is ours, she’s three months.”

“You forgot the part where we met fighting over jurisdiction of my crime scene.”

“Oh that was my crime scene Danvers.” Maggie let out a huff of air, “you just haven’t admitted that even after seven years.”

“You were the one who proposed asking if we could share jurisdiction.”

Maggie nodded, “just not that one.”

Alex chuckled, “you drive me crazy.”

“Feeling is mutual.”

* * *

Finally, Maggie sobered and turned back to her parents. “So you never learned your lesson?” Her father blatantly stated and Maggie held out her arm. “What does that mean?”

“It means…” Alex took a step towards Roger. “If you hurl one more homophobic phrase towards your daughter, I will personally make it impossible for you to ever step foot in this city ever again. I work for some pretty powerful people and really, I could make you disappear and after everything you put my wife through, it’d be justice served.”

“Okay Danvers, you got to make your threats but they need to stay in one piece.” Maggie pulled Alex back and the agent put an arm around her wife.

“Obviously they haven’t learned in twenty years.” Alex looked down at Maggie, “want to let your wife buy you lunch?”

Maggie turned back to her parents. “I knew this wasn’t going to end well. I wanted to give you a chance but you haven’t changed your minds about me. I just want you to know that despite everything, I’m happy and I have a good life. Bye.”

She started walking and Alex dropped her arm, quickly following to take Maggie’s hand in hers. She leaned in and whispered in Maggie’s ear and the detective threw her head back laughing before turning to shove her wife’s arm.


	4. Listening to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her parents visiting causes some issues for Maggie and Alex does her best to try to help her wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recent episode - I KNOW!!! 
> 
> So happiness and fluff now!

Saturday mornings were a flurry of activity in the Danvers (Maggie had been adamant that it was the Danvers, the Sawyer name had too many issues attached) household. Maggie was up making pancakes while Alex prepped for work, she’d worked out an agreement with J’onn to cover two weekends a month to be able to leave at three every day instead of five. The man had waved her off telling her that her years of service made her a veteran worth dictating her own schedule but she was insistent till he agreed.

“Mommy!” Luna yelled from her room and Alex tried her hardest not to put down her brush and go to her daughter. She was already running late and she was never late. “Mommy!”

“Mommy’s busy right now Luna, what do you need?” Maggie’s voice floated down the hall.

“I want Mommy, not you Mama!” The girl insisted and Alex was sure Maggie would handle it so she put down her brush to head into the bedroom to get her boots.

As she sat on the bed, Alex heard Maggie’s soft demeanor change quickly into the stern parent she knew the cop was capable of being. “Luna Fi’Lur Danvers we do not kick.”

“Mommy! No, I want Mommy!”

“Mommy has work, you know that. You know kicking anyone is wrong so you’ll sit in this room until breakfast and think of why you shouldn't kick.”

* * *

Alex sighed as she zipped the boots and quickly looked through the closet for one of her leather jackets. She rolled her eyes as she pushed Maggie’s many aside for hers and pulled one out. Quickly donning it, she unhooked her cell phone from the charger by the bed and grabbed her purse before leaving their bedroom. Maggie was leaving Luna’s room with a displeased look on her face.

“Should I stay?”

Maggie shook her head as they headed downstairs to the kitchen. “She’s seven and she’s used to getting her way. You’ve been working weekends for a couple years now so she shouldn’t be acting like this. Staying will only reinforce she can get what she wants.”

“It’s been getting worse since Maia was born.” Alex leaned against the counter where Maggie was. “Do you think we should consult someone?”

“Who can we consult Alex?” Maggie stopped what she was doing and wiped her hands before throwing the towel down. Hands flat on the counter she looked up at her wife, “she’s a seven year old half-alien orphan with lesbian adoptive parents and one mom that works for an organization that doesn’t officially exist. Who could we consult that we wouldn’t have to shoot afterwards?”

“Maggie…”

The cop shook her head, “you’re already late, you should go.”

Alex nodded before turning towards the door but paused, looking back at her wife. “They contacted you again didn’t they?”

“I don’t want to talk about this Alex.” Maggie put a hand up and then met brown eyes. “Clear cut boundary, no more.”

Putting her hands up, the agent nodded and grabbed her keys from beside the door. “Okay, just call me if you need me and I’ll come home.”

“We’ll be fine.” Maggie shook her head, “we always are.”

* * *

It was said as a side comment but Alex paused with her hand on the door. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed the number she rarely used outside work. The phone rang as she put her purse on the couch and keys back on the table by the door. When the person on the other end spoke, Alex finally replied. “Hey J’onn, no nothing’s wrong. I just need the day off due to…” she nodded, “right, I forgot you’d jump at the chance not to have to sign additional overtime for me. Okay, I’ll be in tomorrow…” biting her lip she sighed, “okay, Monday at ten but any later and you’re bound to have a massacre in Lab 19 due to the experiment I’m overseeing. Alright, you too.”

Hanging up she saw Maggie looking at her from the counter. “Why did you do that?”

“Because,” Alex shed her jacket and put it beside her purse. “While Luna maybe demanding me stay home, that’s not why I’m doing this.” She walked over and took the bowl out of Maggie’s hands. “Look, I know me working weekends is hard on you, on us. I’m listening to you, right here and right now. No work this weekend, just us and the kids.” She pulled Maggie closer and leaned their foreheads together. “You need time away from everything, we both do so I propose we down to Midvale, the four of us and see my mom and the beach. Let my mom fuss over Maia while we spend some one-on-one time with each other and some moms-daughter time with Luna.”

Maggie pulled back and nodded, a small hesitant smile crossing her face. “How do you do this?”

“What?”

“Just know what I need, when I need it and just drop everything to make sure…”

Alex chuckled as she smiled softly. “Because I’m married to you. We’ve worked for seven years on communication, we’ve had dozens of fights but we’re learning to listen to each other. Sometimes when you say something, your tone and words tell me what you’re really feeling and what you need.”

“You’re too good for me.” Maggie pulled Alex in and hugged her. “I don’t deserve you.”

“You deserve a life with someone who is crazy about you.” Alex rubbed her wife’s back. “Someone that loves you no matter how you are and will tell you every day how special you are.” Alex finally pulled back, “I love you and it’s me that doesn’t deserve you.”

Putting a hand to her face Maggie pulled it away to see her fingers wet. “God, I’m a mess.”

“Yeah but you’re my beautiful mess.” Alex rubbed her arms while kissing her forehead, “go pack some clothes and get the girls packed while I call my mom and clean up the kitchen.”

Maggie cupped her cheeks and kissed her. “I love you so damn much Danvers.”

* * *

The drive was relatively calm and when pulling into the driveway they didn’t even have to wait long as Eliza was already on the porch steps. She stood and grinned as the back of the car door opened and Luna quickly raced over.

“Grandma!” She flung herself at Eliza and the woman chuckled, hugging her granddaughter tightly.

“How is my girl?” She kissed Luna’s head and pushed back some strands of hair till her ears showed. “Getting bluer by the day, means you’re growing up.”

Luna grinned, “I can fly for a full hour now, nowhere as impressive as Aunt Kara but it’s better than last year.”

“Well, full-blooded Frayans don’t really start mastering flying till their teen years so I’d say you’ve got a head start.”

“Cool!”

Eliza looked up as Maggie and Alex made their way over, the shorter of the two was holding Maia in her arms. “Well look who has grown.” She accepted the baby from Maggie and held her gently. “How big was she last check up?”

“Sixteen pounds, twenty-four inches.” Alex grinned slightly as she bumped Maggie’s shoulder with her arm. “She’s gonna have her mama’s height probably.”

“Ha ha, insert short jokes.”

Alex wrapped her arms around Maggie and kissed her head, “no, just the perfect size. Apparently with her inheriting everything else from me, your hair and height would be a nice addition.”

Eliza put a hand on Luna’s head, “why don’t we get some lunch and start this mini-vacation.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Alex pulled away from Maggie but held out her hand, the cop taking it as they headed inside.

“Kara told me you saw your parents for the first time in twenty years, how did that go?” The question was directed at Maggie despite Alex making motions to her mother to shut up.

Maggie just gave a tight-lipped smile. “Not something I want to talk about right now Eliza but thank you for the concern.”

“Of course.”

Maggie squeezed Alex’s hand as she leaned in, “your hand signals are nowhere near discrete Danvers, might want to work on that.” She kissed her cheek, “but thanks for the support.”

“Always.” Alex dropped her hand and wrapped an arm around Maggie’s shoulders.

* * *

A play yard was already set up in the kitchen and Eliza put Maia in, the baby content with the mobile that hung over it. “What do we want for lunch? I can order takeout but that’ll be an hour or I can cook or we can do sandwiches.”

“Definitely your famous lasagna for dinner.” Alex stated with Eliza smiling, “but sandwiches now.”

Eliza turned to start getting things out as Alex pulled down plates and cups. “Maggie I perfected that vegan lasagna recipe we attempted to make last time you were here so I’ll make a small dish for you this time.”

“Thank you Eliza.”

“Okay, I hope our daughter doesn’t inherit your milk allergy because I can’t do vegan all the time.” Alex stated while pointing at Maggie. “I’m dying when I have to cook two meals because one has milk.”

Maggie shrugged, “she hasn’t had a problem with formula so if she does, it’ll probably show up in her late teens like mine did.”

“Okay, it’s official.” Alex put her hands down on the counter in seriousness despite the smirk on her face. “New side project of mine is going to be figuring out a way to counter the allergy.”

“Well you’re in for a world of needles.” Eliza chuckled as she looked over at Maggie. “When she sets her mind to a project…”

“Oh I know. You should have seen her a couple of months ago when Luna had a science fair project. I had to drag Alex out of the house and let Kara help Luna.”

Luna gave a huff as she sat at the counter. “I would have won with Mommy’s help, I got fifth place instead.”

“You would have been disqualified if Mommy had helped.” Maggie stated while rubbing her daughter’s back. “Even the design process had things way too advanced for you to know, the judges would have saw that immediately.”

Eliza chuckled, “ask Kara about the Science Experiment of 2005. You’ll find it amusing.”

“Or we could not.” Alex looked between them, “I thought we agreed to never bring that up ever again.”

“You demanded I don’t but I’m your mother so I can.” Eliza pointed the mayo covered knife at her. “You almost blew up the school, you know the women around here often ask if my daughter became a nuclear engineer after what you did.”

Alex looked down, “it was a tiny explosion.”

“It took out two classrooms and you were lucky because…”

“Because the next one over sat on the gas line, I know.”

Maggie grinned, “2005 would make you fifteen, damn Danvers I didn’t know I was married to a woman who put ‘explosive teenager’ to literal use.” She looked down at Luna, “no explosive experiments ever!”

“Mommy wants to build a miniature nuclear reactor for next year’s science fair.”

Eliza chuckled as she looked up at Maggie starring down Alex, the redhead avoiding her wife’s eyes by looking at the counter. “Good luck.”

“A nuclear reactor?”

“It would be inert obviously.” Alex tried to wiggle her way out from Maggie’s glare.

Maggie pointed her finger at her wife, “no more science fairs, with either of our daughters.”

“So does that mean if we have a son one day I can help him?” Alex asked innocently and Maggie rolled her eyes. “Well you said our daughters so…”

* * *

Laughter escaped the brunette as she pulled Alex to her and kissed her to shut her up. “I love you, even if you are a nerd who almost blew up her middle school.”

“I love you too.” Alex gave her chaste kiss before pulling back. “Feeling any better?”

Maggie nodded, “a little, should be better by the time we go home.”

“Good, don’t want my pretty lady upset.” Alex brushed back some of her hair. “You may scare half the rookie cops.”

“Says the big bad agent that has all the new recruits hiding when you’re pissed off. Kara told me about what happened a week ago when someone threw out your specimen samples by mistake. I have to say I’m shocked someone didn’t die.”

Alex shrugged, “J’onn wouldn’t let me do anything more than threaten the rookie. Said it was too much paperwork to explain why his second-in-command all but killed one of his week old recruits.”

Eliza rolled her eyes, “okay girls, sandwiches are made so let’s leave the DEO and NCPD in National City. You two work far too much as it is.”

“I work at six hour shift and two weekends a month and Maggie works eight hours, not like the twelve hour shifts we used to pull.” Alex moved to put her arms around Luna, “we have kids that are more important than work.”

Luna scrunched her nose, “you work too much Mommy.”

“Maggie take these to the table please.” Eliza handed her dishes, “the blue plate has your sandwich.”

“No mayo?”

Alex shook her head, “you can eat eggs but you hate mayo, I don’t understand you.” She took the glasses of lemonade that Eliza handed her and Luna.

“You married me.”

“God only knows why.” Alex chuckled as she joked, kissing Maggie quickly before going to check on Maia. The baby had fallen asleep while her family talked. “I’m going to go change her while she’s out, you guys go ahead and start.” She picked up their daughter and headed out of the room.


	5. Sunday Morning Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Eliza and newly arrived Kara wrangle the girls, Alex and Maggie spend some much needed time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late, I've had bronchitis and then after recovering from that I now have the flu and bronchitis at the same time. So needless to say I've been sleeping a lot.

The sound of multiple voices met Alex’s ears as she headed downstairs from her childhood bedroom that had years before been turned into a guest room for visitors. She and Maggie had claimed it their first stay in Midvale and immediately following Maia’s birth, a crib had been placed at the end of the queen bed. Luna slept in Kara’s old room when the heroine wasn’t staying over.

As her feet hit the landing, Alex realized her mother had visitors. Considering it was early in the morning she hadn’t thought her mother would be entertaining, especially with their visit and especially on a Sunday morning. Sunday mornings were always reserved for family, a rule that had existed since before her birth. Taking the remaining steps down, resting her hand on Maia’s back as the baby cuddled up to her, Alex paused to see her mother talking to none other than Kara.

“Mom?” Alex rubbed her hand across her daughter’s small back as both women turned to her.

“Oh Alex, you’re awake.”

She nodded slightly and leaned her head against Maia’s as the baby chewed on the collar of her sleep shirt. “Maia was fussy; we’re usually jogging by now.” She made her way over and as she reached them, Kara practically grabbed her niece.

“Niece! Niece!” She cradled Maia to her chest and grinned. “I love my nieces, this one is more cuddly though.”

“Well she’s smaller.” Alex watched her daughter pull on Kara’s hair and then gum it. “She’s all Maggie in size.”

“Pancakes!” Luna’s voice echoed as she shouted. “Get up Mama, it’s Sunday so Grandma is making pancakes! Wake up!”

“Danvers come get your child before you no longer have a child.” Maggie’s voice echoed before there was sound of running. Footsteps thundered down the stairs and at the end Luna jumped the remaining steps.

“Mama is grumpy!” The grin on her face was only matched by the cerulean color of her ears that her braided hair didn’t cover. “Aunt Kara!”

She raced over and hugged her aunt, grinning up at her. Kara reached an arm down and picked up Luna, as if she didn’t weigh anything at all. There were moments Alex envied Kryptonian strength. “I’m going to help Grandma make pancakes this morning, want to be my assistant chef?”

“Yes!”

* * *

As the girls retreated to the kitchen with her mother, Alex headed back upstairs to find her wife still in bed. Crawling in under the covers, Alex pulled the comforter over their heads and grinned as Maggie opened her eyes to look at her. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Maggie smiled at her softly before pulling Alex to her, allowing their noses to rub together due to closeness. “Where are the girls?”

“With Kara and Mom downstairs making pancakes so it’ll be a while.”

Maggie expelled a soft hum, “a while, so does that mean,” she walked her fingers up Alex’s thigh to her waist band, “I get you to myself?”

“In my mom’s house? With my super-hearing sister downstairs?” Alex grinned as she leaned in to kiss her wife. “Especially with how loud you can be?”

The smaller of the two women moved till she leaned over Alex, looking down at her with a grin that exposed her dimples. “Who said anything about me being loud? My mouth is going to be too busy to make a noise.” She leaned down and kissed Alex, “unless you object?”

“What do you think my answer is Detective?” She pushed the hand Maggie hand on her stomach down, under her shorts and underwear.

Maggie groaned before pulling back and maneuvered to pull Alex’s shorts down, underwear with them. “I’m going to scar your mother and sister, that’s how loud I’m going to make you scream.” She left kisses on Alex’s belly, pushing the shirt she wore up to the edge of her breasts.

“All I hear if talking Detect…ahh!” She groaned and leaned her head back as Maggie got to work. “Yeah babe, like that.”

* * *

The sound of knocking an hour later made Alex lift her head from where it was on the pillow, still bare under the covers except for her shirt and bra she called out for the person to give them a moment. Maggie, laying against Alex with her head nestled between clothes breasts, groaned as she felt Alex turn over slightly to grab the underwear and shorts that had ended up on the floor.

“Do we have to get up?”

“I wish we didn’t but kids and my mom and sister.” Alex said as she sat up to pull on both pieces of clothing. Turning back to seeing her wife wearing the shirt she’d stolen seven years before and a pair of shorts, Alex couldn’t help but smile. She loved the just-morning sex look that Maggie always carried after a morning foray. Her hair was mused and her lips swollen, eyes drowsy from still being partially asleep. Alex leaned over and kissed Maggie as she ran a hand up her wife’s thigh. “I’ll make it up to you later.”

“Sounds wonderful but not this week.”

Alex nodded when she understood what Maggie was telling her. “Been a while, how’s the pain?”

“Not as bad as it could be. That hormone reducer shot you gave me from the synthesized Dyrian gland has helped.” She squeezed Alex’s hand, “if I haven’t told you already.”

“You did three months ago when you got your last period. You know Mon-El in his stupidity asked why the ‘regular’ cop,” she used quote fingers to emphasis the word, “didn’t carry our daughter to make it easier. I told him I wanted to experience pregnancy, which I did, but I kept my mouth shut regarding you because I would have killed him. He didn’t know how hard it was for you to be told you’d probably lose our baby if you carried her. To watch you cry for days and hold you the whole time.”

Maggie closed her eyes as she leaned against Alex, the agent quickly holding her wife. “You know my father made the comment that I was defective because I liked girls. That’s what he said one time when my aunt called him to tell him I was having surgery. I heard him tell her that God cursed me with PCOS because I liked girls.” She sighed as she opened her eyes and felt Alex rub her back, “Maia is perfect and I wouldn’t change a thing. The treatments and crying were worth it.” She pulled back slightly to meet Alex’s eyes. “Besides, who had to endure being a whale?”

* * *

Alex reached behind herself and grabbed a pillow, bringing it down quickly to smack her wife. “Take it back!”

“I won’t!” Maggie laughed as she reached out for the spare pillow and hit Alex with it. “You called yourself a whale, I called you beautiful. So eat your own words Danvers!”

The pillow fight continued till Alex discarded it and tackled Maggie, throwing her pillow away while looking down at her. Dimples drew her gaze and she leaned down to kiss her, smiling as she did. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Maggie reached up and brushed a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear. “We needed this vacation.”

“Yeah we did, as short as it is.” She kissed Maggie’s nose, nuzzling her cheek with her own nose. “I miss the mornings we used to have when we dated, before the girls.”

Maggie ran her hands up Alex’s back and gazed into her eyes. “Maybe once we get everything settled and I’m back to my normal schedule we can start doing regular weekend with Aunt Kara, give us our mornings back at least once a month.”

“I think Kara will demand more than once a month, she’s addicted to being an aunt.” The redhead kissed Maggie again, “but I think I like that idea.”

The knock at the door sounded again and it opened to reveal Eliza. “Girls, breakfast is ready.”

She was gone again before either of them could say anything. Alex stood and pulled Maggie off the bed. “I’m still surprised your mom hasn’t freaked out every time she sees you laying on top of me or me on you, even clothed some people find that offensive.”

“She had Kara do a sound check, she knew we were talking and cuddling not having sex.” Alex shrugged as they started downstairs. “Plus we’re married, she expects us to be a couple and do couple things.”

* * *

Maggie threaded her arm through Alex’s as they made their way downstairs. “So you know the annual dinner we have the day before Valentine’s Day, where we invited everyone?”

“Hmm, our agreement to celebrate our family and friends instead of delving into a commercialized holiday. Yeah, I remember. Why, do you want to do something else this year?”

“No, I was just thinking maybe having everyone there already would help. Turns out my parents are moving to National City, corporation bought the land they were on so they can live comfortably in the city.” She shrugged softly, “I thought inviting them over would be better if our support system was there.”

Alex stopped on one of the steps and turned, the height aiding in making them see eye to eye for once. “Honey you don’t have to…”

“I know but my mother, I sense her remorsefulness and honestly, when it happened she objected. I want to work something out with my mom but my dad…”

The redhead took her wife’s hands. “If you’re sure.”

“I’ve spent days thinking about it. I’ve run the whole situation over in my head continuously and I remember in my anger that I rejected the dozens of calls my mother made to me when I lived with my aunt. She tried but I was so hurt I ignored her.” She looked to the side and reached up to wipe away a tear that escaped before turning back to Alex. “If she can accept me, accept us and our life then I want what you have with Eliza. You aren’t perfect, you and your mother fight more often then get along but…”

“Okay.” Alex took her in her arms and held her. “We’ll do a family dinner and invite your mom. Your dad can go play with an Infernian until his attitude changes.” She kissed Maggie’s head, “if your mom can learn to accept that’s fine but your dad, I won’t allow him around our daughters Maggie. I don’t need them hearing more homophobic crap then what they get on occasion.”

“I agree, my main concern is you and our girls. I don’t want them thinking we’re wrong, that they have bad parents because both are moms instead of a mom and dad.”

Alex kissed Maggie’s forehead. “Do you feel better now that you talked?”

“I felt better when we were laughing.” Maggie threaded her fingers through Alex’s own. “This morning has been long needed and it helped me to feel relaxed enough to talk openly without the need for a couple’s bath.”

“I’ll remember that next time we fight.”

“We argued Danvers, the last time we fought there was screaming and smashed glass.”

Alex nodded, “true and indescribable make-up sex.”

“Yeah that too.”

* * *

Stomping made them look down to see Luna standing by the couch with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. “We’re hungry, hurry up!”

“Coming!” Alex chuckled and Maggie followed her. “You’d think we don’t feed you.”

“Aunt Kara will eat all the pancakes if you don’t hurry.”

Maggie grinned as she picked up her daughter, “she has a point there Danvers, your sister is a bottomless pit.”


	6. A Little Bit of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie deals with her persistent mother; Alex and Maggie find a therapist for Luna and Alex deals with a very serious issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we don't see the result but I think you will ALL be satisfied with how Alex deals with the issue of why Luna is acting up.

It would be the week before Thanksgiving when her parents contacted her about the holiday, the same holiday they hadn’t thought to include her in for twenty years, and Maggie found herself flustered. They wanted to see her for the holiday, have her over for dinner, but Maggie rejected them outright saying she had plans with Alex and Alex’s family. Of course that didn’t stop her mom from calling her a second time, right as she was making dinner for her girls. Alex’s cooking skills had improved by light-years since they started dating years before but she still stressed herself out with making milk-free meals.

“Mama, your phone is ringing.” Luna stated as she crawled onto the barstool and Maggie gave a hum, going about pouring soy milk into the potatoes for the casserole she was making.

“Who is it baby?”

The girl looked at the screen, “it says Mom.”

Maggie chuckled, “then go ahead and answer it.”

“Okay.” Luna accepted the call and held it to her ear. “Hi Mommy!” Her face scrunched up as Maggie turned to put the soy milk in the fridge. “You’re not my mommy, who are you?” That had Maggie quickly turning, seeing the girl grow a look of surprise. “Oh, no I read the screen wrong. She’s right here making dinner. Bye.” She held out the phone, “it’s your mommy.”

“Go do your homework.” Maggie stated as she took the phone.

“I already did it; I’m just waiting on Mommy to help me with my presentation on earthquakes.”

Maggie pointed to the TV, “recording or PBS, no cartoons.”

“Okay.” She groaned and got off the bar stool, heading to the couch to watch TV.

Once the TV was on, Maggie put the phone to her ear and started separating the casserole into two bowls so one could be with regular cheese and one with vegan. “Hi Mama.” She set the bowl in the sink as she grabbed ingredients from the fridge. “No, I already told you I had plans. Alex’s mother hosts Thanksgiving every year, it’s tradition and considering I haven’t been a part of the family for twenty years, I’m not going to upend plans that have been made for a year.” She sighed as she started mixing vegan cheese and green onions into one bowl. “The day after isn’t going to be possible either, it’s Luna’s birthday and my anniversary. Yes, Mama, Alex and I do have an anniversary we celebrate. Yes, our wedding was the day after Thanksgiving. It does make sense to us. Well, because first it fell on the same day we started dating seven years ago and second, it made sense due to everyone already being in town for the holiday. It is also the day we adopted Luna so I’m not available for either day.” She put the vegan dish aside and started on the non-vegan casserole. “How about that Saturday? Eliza, Alex’s mom, she wants to spend the day with the girls so that leaves Alex and I free for the day.” Stopping her mixing, Maggie leaned against the counter. “If I’m invited then Dad is going to have to suck up his homophobic crap because my wife is coming with me. I’m not going to sit at a table and pretend she and our marriage doesn’t exist.”

* * *

The sound of the door opening was followed by Alex’s voice. “Maggie, I’m home.” She set her stuff down and rounded the corner to the kitchen to see her wife on the phone. “Hey, sorry.” She winced as she motioned to the phone and Maggie waved her off.

“Look Mama, I have to go. Alex is home and I need to finish making dinner. Fine, talk to Dad and see if he can accept my terms and text me his reply. Bye.” She hung up and put the phone on the bar. Looking up at Alex her frown turned into a smile, “hi, how was the search and seize?”

Alex sat at the bar and shrugged, “about what you’d expect with Obellians. I knew they put a new meaning on hoarders but this place, makes my apartment during my party days look spotless.” She waved a hand on the air, “and Kara can tell you that my apartment looked more like a frat house after a rave.” She leaned on her arms as she watched Maggie put the two casseroles in the oven, setting two timers. “What’s going on with your parents?”

“Thanksgiving.” Maggie stated while removing chicken from the dish they’d been marinating in. She started a pan on the stove, “you mind helping me with this?”

“Not a bit.” Alex hopped up and was quick to wash her hands. “Luna seems invested in her cartoons, not even a hello from her.”

Maggie sighed as she reached for the dishcloth. “I told her no cartoons.”

“Uh oh.” Alex sighed as she put oil in the pan to cook the chicken, looking up to see Maggie heading into the living room.

The TV being turned off was followed by a tantrum and loud footsteps on the stairs as the girl ran upstairs in her anger. “Don’t wake your sister Luna or you’ll be in far more trouble.” Maggie directed after her daughter.

* * *

When Maggie returned to the kitchen, Alex watched her wife shake her head as she went about getting plates down to set the table. “I spoke to J’onn today about Dr. Tu’ru, our base therapist. She is certified in child psychology not just adults, so I thought we could take Luna to see her.”

Maggie paused in her movements and leaned against the counter, plates still in hand. “She have any openings or do we require more paperwork since Luna is technically a civilian?”

“I can check tomorrow but even if she requires more paperwork, I doubt it’ll be much. I’ll text you as soon as I find out.”

“If she has any openings, take the first appointment you can. I’m worried about Luna’s behavior getting worse. If it’s some psychological disorder that can be managed or some physiological reaction due to her Frayan biology, I know it may take more than a therapist but we need to start somewhere.”

“I’ll text you tomorrow, I’ll do it first thing.” Alex stepped away from the stove and rubbed Maggie’s arms. “We’ll get through this Honey, by doing what our daughter needs and by supporting her in whatever way we can.”

“I know.”

* * *

Alex and Maggie found themselves two days before Thanksgiving sitting in the psychologist’s office with Luna. The woman wanted their first session to be together, to be able to gage Luna’s reactions to her mothers when talking about specific tops. So both Maggie and Alex sat on the black couch in the office while Luna sat on the floor coloring with the therapist.

“Luna? Can I call you Luna?”

Luna nodded as she colored a cat, “it’s my name.”

“Okay Luna, why don’t you tell me about your family. Maybe draw them for me.” She laid out a piece of white paper and watched as the girl started drawing. “Who are you drawing?”

The girl spoke as she drew stick figures. “Mama, Mommy, Maia, Aunt Kara and Grandma.”

“Who are they?” The therapist pointed to two figures in corner of the page.

“That’s my other grandma and grandpa, they don’t like me or Mama.”

Alex leaned forward slightly as did Maggie, listening as Luna spoke. The therapist saw it and nodded, “okay, why don’t they like you?”

“Because I have two mommies instead of one.” She looked up at the woman, “because I’m bad.”

“Who says you’re bad?”

She looked over her shoulder at her mothers before looking down at the paper, scribbling on one of the figures. “Because Frayans are bad, we do whatever we want because we’re intelligent and think we know everything.”

The therapist nodded as she pointed to the now blacked-out figure. “Who was that? I see a couple people in this corner. Who are they?”

“Susan and Lucy and Osha J’onn and Mon-El.” She scribbled over the picture till the crayon broke then threw it across the room. “I’m not bad! I’m only half-intelligent, I’m half-stupid too!”

After a few moments to let her calm down, the therapist nodded. “Do you want to go sit with one of your moms?”

* * *

Without a word she got up and moved to the couch, crawling into Maggie’s lap. The cop gently rubbed her daughter’s back and held her. “Who said you were bad, Baby? Remember Mommy is more intelligent than half the galaxy so being intelligent isn’t a bad thing. It makes you special.”

Alex rubbed her daughter’s arm, “I’ll kick the butt of whoever said that, tell us who it is Sweetheart.”

“Mon-El.” She whispered and Maggie leaned her head down to listen as she asked Luna to repeat it again.

“Mon-El?” Maggie asked out loud and Luna nodded against her chest.

Alex narrowed her eyes, “excuse me while I go put a very painful lead bullet in that...jerk!”

“Perhaps later would be a better time.” The therapist, aware of Alex’s reputation, said as she nodded to Luna.

Maggie rubbed her daughter’s back. “So you aren’t upset about Maia or when you get in trouble?”

“I was only bad because he said I was bad. If I’m supposed to be bad, then why should I behave?”

Alex chuckled, “baby just because someone says something doesn’t make it true. Mama’s parents say she’s bad for loving Mommy but she’s not bad is she?”

“No.” The girl sounded small as she spoke. “I just thought…” She turned her head to look at her mother, “so I don’t have to be bad?”

“We’d prefer if you weren’t but you are a kid after all, it’s bound to happen.”

Luna sighed, “good, I don’t like breaking rules.” She smiled at Maggie, “I’m gonna teach Maia to like rules like me, she she’s good too.” She threw her arms around her mother, “so being intelligent makes me special?”

“No, it makes you Alex Danvers’ daughter.” Maggie kissed her head, “you were already special.”

* * *

The therapist stood up from where she sat, “Luna would you like to talk about anything else that’s bothering you?”

She shrugged, “do I have to talk to you or can I tell my mommies?”

“Whatever you want.”

Luna moved till she was turned in Maggie’s lap, facing Alex. “I want to go home and make those paper turkeys Mommy wanted to make but I tore up.”

Alex smiled, “we can do that.”

“And have real ice cream!”

Maggie nodded as she brushed back Luna’s bangs, “after lunch though.”

“Can we have fish and chips from the food truck?”

“I think some time with your moms is what you need.” The therapist looked at both adults, “so session over?”

Maggie looked down at her watch, “we have another half hour.”

“You don’t pay me Detective Sawyer; it comes with Agent Danvers’ health package. I get paid the same whether it’s half an hour or three.”

“Please?” Luna looked up at her mother with a begging face.

“I’ll call my mom to let her know we’ll be back a little later.”

Maggie stood and picked up Luna, “fish and chips it is and them ice cream and paper turkeys.”

“Can we make a small turkey for Maia?”

Alex nodded as she stood, “I think that’s an excellent idea. It is her first Thanksgiving after all.”

The therapist smiled at Luna, “if you ever want to come back and talk you can tell your moms and they can schedule at any time. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“What do you tell Dr. Tu’ru?”

“Thank you!” Luna grinned at her and the therapist nodded.

“Anytime.”

As they started to leave, Alex leaned in to whisper. “Expect Mon-El soon, he’ll be traumatized after I get done with him.”

“I’ll leave my door open just in case.”

* * *

Later that night Maggie watched Alex walk into their bedroom and sit on the bed, pulling off her jacket and pushing off her boots after unzipping them. She crawled up to Maggie and sighed, collapsing half on her wife’s legs. Maggie threaded her fingers through Alex’s hair and smiled at her. The agent traced random patterns into her wife’s bare leg while resting her head in her lap.

“I’m suspended for the next week.”

“With or without pay?”

Alex exhaled loudly, “with pay. J’onn had to make a show of disapprovement but he let me know he approved of me putting one in Mon-El’s ass when he heard what the man said to Luna.”

Maggie chuckled, “his ass?”

“It’s fitting!”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t but,” she laughed as she rubbed Alex’s back, “his ass of all places.”

Alex sat up and met her wife’s eyes, “he’s lucky I didn’t aim for the front.”

“Oh I couldn’t love you more if I tried.” She pulled Alex in and kissed her. “My beautiful, badass woman.”

“Join me for a bath?”

Maggie shook her head, “just finished and speaking of finishing,” she held up the file she was reading, “I need to finish this.”

“Okay you finish but you need to be done by the time the water is turned off.” Alex jumped off the bed and headed towards their bathroom. “I have plans for you Mrs. Danvers.”

Maggie got out of bed with file in hand and made her way to the bedroom door. “Sexy plans or other plans?”

Alex turned from where she was reaching in the shower to turn on the water. “Movie plans, I got Across the Cosmos, finally found a copy of it.”

“It just left theaters, it doesn’t come out for another few months.”

“Okay so I had Kara ask Lena to procure a copy for me.”

Maggie narrowed her eyes, focusing on Alex’s face as her wife stripped off her clothes. “Does she even know what it’s about, your sister I mean?”

“I told her it was about two lesbian star-crossed lovers that are forced apart by a galactic war but find their way back to each other. She said it sounded like something that probably taken off an alien’s biography.”

“Probably.” Maggie snorted as Alex made her way into the shower. “I’ll set up the TV while you finish, the file can wait till tomorrow.” She shook her head as she headed over to the TV in their room, “you hate romantic comedies but loves romantic sci-fi flicks, never cease to amaze me Danvers.”


	7. Thanksgiving Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving becomes interesting as Eliza invites some people over and J'onn brings a guest. Part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a wild ride because it'll be wild.

The sound of laughter rang out as Kara played Monopoly with Winn, Lyra, James and Luna. The five were playing the game while Maggie and Alex helped Eliza in kitchen. Maia was on her play mat content with the new toys that Winn had bought for her. It was a normal Thanksgiving day, the same as every other Thanksgiving for five years, with the exception of Maia’s attendance.

“Honey no!” Alex grabbed the spoon Maggie was about to use. “I just used that to stir the cheese potatoes.”

Maggie leaned over and kissed Alex’s cheek. “My hero.”

“I just don’t want another trip to Medical.” Alex grabbed a clean spoon and handed it to her. “Clean spoon.”

Eliza chuckled as she watched both women interact. “If you girls are done; I have a turkey that needs to be put in the oven.”

“Sorry Eliza.” Maggie pulled Alex out of the way despite having a spoon of stuffing in her hand. She moved it out of reach as Alex went to eat it, “uh, no ma’am.” She blew on the spoon before taking a small bite. “Still good as ever.” Alex grabbed the spoon that had the remainder and ate it. “Hey!”

“You’re right, it is good.”

The doorbell rang and Eliza looked up, “can one of you girls get that? I invited some more people.”

“Good thing you cook for an army or with Kara and Luna’s appetite we’d be hungry.” Maggie stated as she wiped her hands and headed to the front door of their apartment. She opened the door and found her parents standing in the doorway, a dish in her mother’s hands.

“Honey let whoever it is in.” Alex made her way over and paused. “Oh.”

“Your mother invited my parents.” Maggie stated as Alex joined her.

“I see.” She stated as she took a step forward. “Hi, welcome to our home. Let me take that from you Mrs. Sawyer.” She took the dish Magdalena handed over. “Come in, please.”

* * *

Maggie opened the door wider and waved her parents in, shutting the door with a wide-eyed look to Alex as she locked the barrier. She was saved from words as Maia started crying, immediately heading to her daughter. “Oh shh, Mama is here.” She picked up the baby and bounced her slightly, seeing her daughter instantly calm. “Did you just get bored and want to join the party?”

A hand went into Maia’s mouth as she clung to her mother’s collar with her other hand. Alex leaned in and kissed Maia’s cheek. “Attention seeker.”

Maia gurgled and held out a hand to her other mother. Alex pretended to bite tiny fingers and Maggie grinned. “Oh no, let’s save you from the hungry mommy.” She pulled away and spun in a circle, laughter escaping the baby as she enjoyed it. “And to Aunt Kara you go.”

“Niece!” Kara chirped as she made grabby hands and took Maia. “Oh, so cuddly.”

* * *

Alex headed into the kitchen and Maggie joined her, her parents trailing behind them. Maggie’s father looked over at the five in the living room. “Is that an alien?”

“Starhavenite.” Maggie supplied as she put foil on the stuffing and set it aside. “And her name is Lyra, she’s dating Winn. He’s the skinny guy currently being attacked by my daughter.”

“I thought they were engaged?” Eliza asked confused and Alex chuckled.

“Starhaven customs are a courtship of seven years and engagement of three. It’s considered a good omen and Winn can’t convince Lyra otherwise.” She grinned as she put the dish down that Magdalena brought and unwrapped the foil. “What did you bring us?” She paused upon seeing the cake.

“Tres leches, Margaret’s favorite as a child.” Magdalena smiled as she winked. “You may not have any left if you let her have it.”

Alex looked over at Maggie while biting her lip. “Uh…”

“I’m allergic to milk.” Maggie said as she put her hands in her pockets. “Adolescent onset, when I was seventeen I started getting bad hives and severe stomach cramps when I’d eat it. The doctor said I had a milk allergy so unfortunately I can’t have milk products.” Maggie shrugged, “which is fine because I eat a lot of vegan recipes to accommodate.”

“Which are yucky!” Luna climbed onto one of the barstools and made to grab one of the pumpkin cookies that Eliza had made. Alex took the plate before the girl could reach them, “Mommy!”

“Luna!” Alex whined back at her and the girl pouted, “uh uh, no pouting in my kitchen. You know we’re going to have sandwiches soon while the turkey cooks for dinner. Cookies after lunch.”

The girl crossed her arms, “no fair.”

“Life isn’t fair.” Alex walked around the counter and picked Luna up, putting her on her feet. “Way of the world kiddo.”

* * *

Kara was up and over to them, “I have to uh,” she adjusted her glasses, “leave for a bit.”

“Everything okay?”

Kara nodded, “you know, Lena needs me to put a fire out for her. Employee problems and all.” She subtly let those in the know that there was a fire that Supergirl needed to fix.

“Be back by five please.” Eliza requested as she put plates on the counter. “Dinner should be done by that time.”

“Pfft, shouldn’t take long.” She waved her mother off, “hour at most.”

* * *

With that she handed Maia off to Alex and the redhead grinned, blowing a raspberry against her daughter’s cheek. The baby laughed and patted Alex’s cheek. “I love you too.”

Magdalena took a tentative step towards Alex and smiled, “hello Maia.”

Maia stared at the woman before curling up to Alex, hiding her face. “She’s a little wary of unfamiliar faces, I think it’s the cop genes she inherited from Maggie.”

“Says the federal agent.” Maggie commented as she started setting the table.

“Federal agent?” Roger quickly perked up, “which agency?”

“FBI.” Alex said as she picked up her water glass and took a drink.

He nodded, “had a couple buddies that had sons that became FBI, work in the Lincoln office. What do you do? Secretary, lab tech, computer tech?”

“Field agent, off-site ops actually.” Alex rubbed Maia’s back, “although when I’m not in the field I’m in the lab or our on-site clinic.”

“Medic?”

Alex shook her head, “doctor actually. Ph.D. in Bioengineering and I’m a board certified medical doctor.”

“I hit the trifecta with this one.” Maggie stated with pride as she put an arm around Alex. “Federal agent, bioengineer and doctor.”

* * *

The sound of the door opening made everyone turn to see J’onn followed by M’gann. “Sorry I’m late, I found this stranger in the,” he saw Maggie’s parents and corrected quickly, “office lobby and couldn’t resist bringing her.”

Alex grinned as she made her way over, “M’gann!”

“Hi Alex.” M’gann hugged her and then smiled as Maia lifted her head to look at M’gann. “Oh, well she definitely looks like Maggie.”

“Why thank you.” Maggie reached out to hug the Martian woman. “When did you get back from Mars?”

She shrugged, “yesterday. Managed to reach an agreement regarding my charges. After seven years, which is a moment in our time. I’m exiled from Mars, apparently Ancient White Martian Law prevents the harm of one who saves a life of a child, even an enemy child. They couldn’t harm me but I couldn’t stay either.” She nodded to J’onn, “I came to register myself and apply for a job.”

Alex looked over at J’onn, “you are hiring her right? Please tell me you're hiring her.”

“After thorough vetting, biological examination and interrogation.” He put a hand on M’gann’s arm, “we’ve already discussed it at length.”

M’gann tickled Maia’s side and the baby giggled. “Oh she’s beautiful, Kismet technique?”

“Oh yes.” Alex grinned, “how could we resist?”

“Resisting this baby is impossible.” J’onn put his hands out and Alex looked down at her daughter.

“Want to go to Osha J’onn?” She pointed to J’onn and the baby leaned over, being accepted by the big man.

J’onn chuckled, “excuse me while I go interrogate my youngest agent on her recent endeavors.” He walked away over to the couch and M’gann squeezed Maggie’s hand as she headed over with J’onn, finding herself welcomed by Winn and James.

“Osha J’onn!” Luna raced over and squeezed between the two Martians. “Hello, I’m Luna.”

* * *

Maggie chuckled as she and Alex turned to return to the kitchen where their mothers were talking about food and Roger was staring at the events that were unfolding around him. He turned towards the four women as Maggie and Alex joined them in the kitchen. “What species are they?”

“Martian.” Alex hoped she wouldn’t have to explain why her boss at the ‘FBI’ was alien.

“I was curious, what does ‘Osha’ mean?” Magdalena asked softly.

Maggie narrowed her eyes as she looked at Alex. “Closest equivalent is grandfather right?”

“More like elder but same context.” Alex turned her attention to the two, “J’onn was a friend of my father and after my father died on the job, he became our paternal figure. When we adopted Luna, it just became natural because he treated her like a grandfather would.”

“I’m back!” Kara stated as she walked into the apartment. “M’gann!”

She launched herself at the Martian and they hugged, “hey Kara, how are you?”

“Good but enough about me, tell me everything that happened on Mars.” She pulled the woman down and listened intently.

Roger looked over at Eliza, “interesting bunch for Thanksgiving.”

Eliza smiled tightly, “thank you Roger, we’ve always embraced diversity and honestly, they’re all family.”

Maggie shot Alex a look, seeing Alex go wide-eyed at her mother’s double meaning answer. “Why don’t I start sandwiches Mom?”

“Sounds like a plan, I need to use the bathroom. Excuse me.”


	8. Thanksgiving Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's parents react to Luna's heritage and Alex gets a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of heavy, fair warning.

Maggie slumped on their bed and Alex looked up from where she was sitting quietly with Maia, feeding her daughter a bottle. Her wife looked tired and considering how Thanksgiving Day had ended, which wasn’t surprising at all really, she expected Maggie to put the brakes on their anniversary the next day and to want to rearrange Luna’s party for the weekend. Alex looked down at Maia to see her nodding off the sleep, the bottle no longer being sucked on. Removing it from her daughter’s mouth she held it up to see how much had been drank and once satisfied with the amount gone she placed it aside. A quick burp was followed by her moving across the room to put Maia in her crib.

“Sleep tight baby.” Alex brushed back some of the downy black hair and leaned down to kiss Maia’s forehead.

“I hope Eliza never interferes again.” Maggie stated as she placed her arms around Alex, both looking down at the tiny being they’d created together. “Today was a disaster. I adore your mother Alex; I really do but today…”

Alex maneuvered herself till she could put an arm around Maggie and kissed her head. “I know. Remember which of us came close to committing murder though.”

Maggie hummed softly, “my father made our daughter feel horrible. Luna is our daughter, we’ve raised and loved her for six years now and I never want to see her cry like that again.”

“Your father is lucky he’s still alive. He was at the table with several people that could have killed him in under a second, yours truly not counting.”

* * *

**Earlier that Day**

* * *

Everyone sat eating dinner, conversation flowing when Luna turned to Alex with an innocent question. No one thought to pay attention but Roger watched as the two interacted. Alex’s attention was diverted from Maggie, who held a sleeping Maia in her arms, when her name was called by their daughter.

“Mommy?”

“Yeah baby?” Alex put her full attention on the girl.

She scrunched her nose, “my neck itches, can you check my cut?”

Without further prompting, Alex drew back Luna’s long hair and examined the cut on her neck that she’d got climbing on one of the trees in the playground. “It’s healing, it only itches because new cells are growing.”

“Can I scratch?”

“Do you want an infection? Infections mean Kyrizian oil shots.” Alex countered and Luna shook her head before diving back into her turkey.

“Her ears are blue!” Roger stated outright and the table went silent quickly. “You’re telling me you adopted an alien!”

Luna looked up at him, “technically I’m only half alien, I’m half human too.”

“You can’t be half anything. Associating is one thing Margaret but claiming one is outrageous.” He threw down the napkin he held and stood up, “Magda we’re leaving.”

“Roger…”

He shook his head, “no, I try to tolerate Margaret’s immorality, carrying on with this woman as she does. However, I draw the line at my daughter claiming an alien as her own. We have to tolerate them in public, I won’t tolerate these…these creatures in my house.”

Alex rose from her seat, “you’re in our house and you’re right, maybe you should go.” She was quickly around the table and glaring at the man. “I told you to watch your language. I can tolerate it to certain extent but when you insult my children…”

“Children…that thing isn’t a child to be coddled and frankly, I’m sure that baby isn’t biologically yours. You have no right to call them your children.”

Alex’s face dropped from fury to blank and it was Winn that spoke softly. “Uh J’onn, she’s got that look.”

Maggie sat in silence, stunned as everything went on. She held Maia close to her, Luna burrowing into her side. “Alex don’t…”

“Yeah, that’s her ‘in five seconds he’s dead’ look.” Winn stressed and J’onn put up a hand to silence Winn.

“This is a family affair, I learned long ago not to get into a Danvers Family fight. You’d take that to heart too Mr. Schott.”

Alex looked over at Maggie to see her holding back emotions and nodded, “get out of my house before I make it physically impossible for you to walk.” It was said in a seething tone and she promptly walked across the room and opened the front door. “GET OUT!”

Roger walked out of the apartment and Magdalena shuffled behind him, pausing to look at Alex. “I apologize for my husband. He should have never said those things; I can see how much you adore your daughters.”

Alex nodded, “you’re welcome to contact us by phone but your husband will never be welcome here. If he ever tries to contact Maggie or our family, he will regret the consequences. There’s been enough chances given and time clearly shows he won’t change.”

The woman nodded and Alex closed the door behind her. As soon as the barrier was closed, she turned to find Luna running towards her. Alex picked up her daughter and held her, squeezing her softly. “He was wrong Mommy, wasn’t he? About me being yours?”

“Of course he was.” Alex kissed her head, “you’re my daughter Luna Fi’Lur Danvers and you’ll always be my daughter. I love you more than all the galaxies to exist.”

“I love you too.”

Maggie moved to the two, Maia having been handed off to Eliza. “Alex…”

Alex shook her head as she put an arm around Maggie, “we’ll talk later.”

“Okay.” The cop kissed Luna, “my girls.”

* * *

**Present Time**

* * *

A cry broke though Alex’s sleep and she sat up, rubbing her face as she turned to her side to see Maggie sprawled out on her back. A smile crossed her face as she slipped from bed and walked over to the crib to find Maia’s face scrunched up and tears streaming down her face. Tiny hands balled up as she fussed and protested about something.

“Hey baby, shh so we don’t wake Mama.” Alex lifted Maia from the crib and the cries slowly disappeared into whimpers. “We’ll give her tonight off, I know you guys usually spend the nights together.”

Alex headed downstairs, speaking softly to Maia, in order to make a bottle and get herself some water. Entering the kitchen, she turned on the light over the stove before heading to the fridge to get a bottle of pre-mixed formula. Turning around she froze at the person sitting at her kitchen table. She watched as her father rose from the chair he was in; the last time she’d seen him had been when she’d blown up the CADMUS facility seven years before. He’d disappeared since then and it took a while but Alex accepted that Lillian Luthor had likely killed him.

“J’onn this isn’t funny.”

“Alex, honey it’s me.”

Alex set the bottle down and held Maia closer to her chest. “Prove it, tell me something only my father would know.”

He smiled at her, “once when you were five your mother and I found you eating ice cream at midnight. Ever since that moment we made sure there was a healthy snack for your midnight cravings.”

“Dad?” Her brow furrowed and he nodded as he took a step towards her. “No stay back.” She held Maia tighter and backed up the fridge.

Maia turned her head and Jeremiah paused at seeing the baby looking at him. The light from the stove shone across Maia’s face, highlighting her features. “Who is this?”

“Mama?” Luna’s feet were heard on the stairs, “Mama I’m thirsty.”

Alex looked over towards the stairs, “Luna go back to bed baby, Mommy will bring you some water in a few moments.”

“Okay.” The sounds of Luna heading back upstairs were heard and Alex turned her attention back to her father.

She found him smiling at her, “my little girl all grown up and has a family of her own.”

“Why are you here? What do you want? I thought you were dead, you never showed up on anyone’s radar after I blew up the warehouse to stop the ship.”

Jeremiah nodded, “and you saved them Alex, you did amazing.”

* * *

“Sweetie? You in the fridge again?” Maggie made her way down the stairs, the light from the stairwell turned on as she playful joked despite a voice full of sleep. She paused at the bottom of the stairs upon seeing Jeremiah. “Alex, is that…”

“Yeah.” She nodded and Maggie turned on the lights, letting Jeremiah turn to look at her.

“Maggie right, Alex’s girlfriend?”

Maggie folded her arms, “as of today, her wife of six years. What are you doing here Jeremiah? You’re supposed to be dead.”

“I came to tell Alex that CADMUS will be surrendering to the DEO today.” He turned back to Alex, “with Lillian dead, that leaves me in charge and I plan to surrender to the DEO.” He gave her a tight smile, “I just had to see my daughter, after all it might be the last time.”

Alex swallowed hard, “you’ve seen me Dad and I’ll see you at the DEO when you surrender.” She put up a hand as tears filled her eyes, her arm still holding Maia to her chest. “I love you and I fought for your innocence but after everything, for my sanity I had to put it behind me. I had to realize that I was fighting for a person that could be dead. So please go.”

Jeremiah took a step towards her, “Alex, honey I did…”

“I don’t want to hear it, please go.”

“She’s beautiful.” He motioned to Maia, “what’s her name?”

“Dad…”

He gave a tight-lipped nod. “I’ll go.”

Jeremiah opened the door and looked back to see Maggie standing beside Alex, rubbing her back. She looked up and met his eyes, “her name is Maia, we named her after you.”

* * *

At Maggie’s words the man left and shut the door behind him, not seeing his daughter-in-law take the baby as Alex collapsed against the fridge and slid down. Maggie was quick, but careful, to heat Maia’s bottle and soon the baby was in her mother’s arms. Alex calmed herself as she watched Maia drink her bottle, having waited very patiently for it. “First your parents and now my dad…”

“Yeah, some Thanksgiving and anniversary huh?” Maggie sat beside her, “you did what was best for you Alex, he needed to respect that.”

“It’ll all be over today.”

Maggie put an arm around her wife and nodded, “yeah it will be but hopefully it’ll give you a chance to build something. My father is useless but even locked up at the DEO, you’ll have something with Jeremiah.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I’d say Happy Anniversary but it’s far from happy right now.”

“MOMMY!” Luna called and Alex chuckled.

Maggie shook her head, “I’ll go see what she wants.”

“She wants water, I had to stop her from coming downstairs. I told her I’d bring it to her.”

“You stay with Maia; I’ll get the water.”


	9. Birthday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna's birthday party arrives with a couple of surprise vistors; Alex has to deal with a day that's been a year in the making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I injured my arm at work and it's been hard to do a lot of things, typing among them. I also haven't been feeling well emotionally but I'm better now. 
> 
> This chapter has clues regarding the next two chapters so read carefully.

The sound of children screaming and laughing made Alex smile as she set out everything for cake. Luna’s birthday party was held in the Celebration Pavilion of Memorial Park. It had been pushed back two weeks after Thanksgiving, thankfully parents had been understanding that long-lost family showing up had created chaos. So since the rental for the party at the aquarium had expired they had decided on the park instead. Water spouts and playground equipment suited the alien and human children just as well as a room full of animals in tanks.

Arms slid around her waist as she stood up from where she’d been unpacking plates and utensils. A kiss to her shoulder had her wrapping her arm around the arm against her middle, a grin to her face as she maneuvered till Maggie was pressed into her side and her arm was around the petite officer’s shoulders. An equally shared grin was followed by a few soft, chaste kisses in rapid succession. Alex rubbed her wife’s arm with her hand before kissing her temple.

“Love you.”

“Love you back Danvers.” Maggie turned to look at the table where a large white cake was laid out with Luna’s name, an 8 candle and blue icing shaped into constellations. “Well you outdid yourself.”

Alex looked down, “short notice and with the deposit lost at the aquarium, I had to do it myself. I just hope it’s edible because you know my baking skills are only slightly better than my cooking.”

“Did Kara eat some already?”

“I had her eat a test cake and a crumb didn’t survive.”

Maggie chuckled as she squeezed Alex’s side. “Then it’s edible, she’d bluntly tell you if it wasn’t.”

“How was the bust?”

“Conner decided to play hero against advice…”

Alex nodded, “typical, was he trying to impress Detective Baylor again?”

“Oh you should have seen her fawning over him until I showed up and berated him for his actions. She called him a reckless ass with no regard for his own life before kissing him right there on the ambulance gurney.”

“I always miss the good stuff.” She turned her head when a cry echoed from the playpen. “Someone is awake, maybe Mama should come to the rescue.”

* * *

Maggie made her way over and bent over the side of the playpen, picking up her daughter. Alex watched with love as Maggie quietly spoke to Maia, the baby calming as she snuggled against her mother’s chest and neck. The two were a scene that Alex looked forward to everyday in the future. Maggie looked over and caught her watching, a smile on the petite woman’s face as she met Alex’s eyes. The redhead turned her attention to the table and started laying out cups for juice.

“Alex.” The redhead turned her attention at her mother’s voice and saw her mother making her way over with Jeremiah behind her. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking around the pavilion, his attention going to the kids playing in the water spouts not far away. “Hey honey, sorry we’re late. J’onn forgot to remind the security officers that your father had a day release today.”  

Alex nodded and smiled despite her nervousness. “Better late than never. The kids are playing right now, adults are mingling before we do cake and presents.”

“Why is Kara in her suit?” Eliza motioned to Kara, who was playing with the kids in the water in her Supergirl costume.

“Supergirl made an appearance for Luna’s birthday.” Maggie added as she moved over, holding the baby who was slowly falling asleep while holding onto her mother’s necklace. “The kids were over the moon when instead of the aquarium they get Supergirl.”

Jeremiah made his way over to Alex slowly as Eliza headed over to talk to Winn and Lyra, who were engaging a couple of other parents. “Hi…”

“Hi.” Alex put her hands behind her back and met her father’s eyes. “So, day release…”

“Still being monitored of course.”

“I’d expect so.” The redhead sighed and moved her arms back to her front to cross her arms. “Why are you here Dad?”

He smiled at her, “to meet my granddaughter, your mom told me you adopted her when she was two.”

“Three technically, she was a week past three when the adoption was finalized.”

He motioned to Maggie and Maia, the cop still stood beside her wife as the confrontation happened. “I met Maia, well partially.” He put out his hands and nodded to Maggie, “may I hold her?”

“No.” Maggie stated vehemently as she held her daughter closer while slightly turning away protectively.

“Mama, Mommy!” Luna ran over in her wet jean shorts and t-shirt, wet hair flying behind her. She rammed into Alex and the agent, with practice, picked her up without effort. She held the girl as Luna grinned at her. “Mommy, I tagged Elver! He’s very fast but I tagged him.”

Alex grinned at her and tickled her side, the girl giggling. “I’m proud of you.”

“Can we have cake now?” She pushed her wet hair back and her ears were revealed.

“I guess so. Go gather people up.” Alex swung her daughter in her arms playfully before setting her on her feet.

* * *

The girl ran away screaming about cake to her friends in the water spouts. Maggie put Maia down in the playpen as the baby finally made her way back to sleep, she rubbed her daughter’s belly when the baby stirred but continued to sleep. “Sleep well baby.”

She stood as kids ran over and quickly gathered around the table, Alex lighting the candle on the cake. Maggie joined her wife as parents and adults gathered around the kids. They sang happy birthday and Luna blew out her single candle. Claps went around and while kids took their seats on the picnic table, Alex cut the cake while Maggie handed out the pieces.

“This cake is yummy!” Natalie, Luna’s best friend at school, stated. She grinned up at Alex with icing smeared on her chin.

“Mommy can’t cook but she can bake.” Luna stated proudly as she ate her cake, “she burns water Mama says.”

Maggie chuckled as she stood eating a piece of cake beside Alex. “Kicking ass is your specialty in life.” She leaned in and whispered to her wife. “If me cooking lets you be a mom after taking down an alien twice your size, I’m happy to do so.”

Alex put her arm around Maggie, “you’re lucky you’re cute.” She dabbed her finger in the icing and put it on Maggie’s nose.

“Mama you look like a clown!” Luna practically roared with laughter and all the kids followed suit.

* * *

They died down and ate cake before presents were laid out. Each child collected the present they brought from the table where they laid before sitting back down. Luna tore into each present, giving oohs and ahhs with excitement as she unwrapped each gift. Family-given gifts were opened at home, a tradition that actually existed from Alex’s youth and Maggie had fallen in love with. A way for there to be something just between them and their daughter despite the day spent with friends.

Alex’s phone buzzed and she pulled it from her pocket to see the text.

“Crap.” She turned to look at Maggie, “so remember that promise I made to the Kismet delegation regarding their tech?”

Maggie nodded while preventing a piece of cake from escaping her mouth. “Yeah, why?”

“Winn just texted me, they arrived a few moments ago and are demanding they see the results before signing the peace and free trade agreement.”

“Oh.” Maggie looked at her watch. “Well we have about fifteen minutes left or so the invitations said. Do I need to stay and play friendly with the parents while you do that?”

Alex looked over at Luna, who was giggling with Natalie. “It’s her birthday.” The agent just shook her head as she shot off a text. “I’m telling Winn to tell J’onn that I’m indisposed for the next hour and I’ll be there after that.”

“Give me that.” Maggie took the phone from her wife, knowing the text the woman was forming was too detailed. She deleted the text and held the phone while pulling her own from her pocket, shooting off a quick text to J’onn himself. “There, it’s taken care of.” She handed the phone back to Alex and the agent quickly grabbed the one her wife held to look at the text she’d sent.

**Me: Luna’s b-day party for next hour.**

**Alex & Maia b there at 3. **

The reply was instant and Alex chuckled slightly when the text finished.

**J’onn: No rush, delegation is bickering**

**over numerous things regarding agreement.**

**Bring coffee (and Dihelixoxide)!!!**

“I forgot how particular they are.”

Maggie grimaced, “must be bad if he’s asking for the heavy duty stuff.”

“I’ll have to stop by medical and get some when I get there.”

* * *

Thirty, not fifteen, minutes later all the kids were picked up and Maggie was cleaning up the supplies with Eliza and Jeremiah’s help. Alex was packing gifts and supplies into the SUV, Luna and Maia already loaded in, the older girl distracting her sister from protesting the fact Alex walked away after securing her in the car seat.

“Alex, honey.” Eliza caught her daughter’s attention once she got back to the pavilion to throw out the water bottles they’d used on the ride over. “I have to take your father back to the DEO, do you want me to take the girls once I check him back in?”

Alex brushed some hair out of her face, “Luna definitely. I don’t know if Maia will be staying with me or if she’ll be going back. Maggie’s got to run over and pick up her aunt from the airport.”

“Oh. Do you want me to pick her up instead so you can take the girls?”

Maggie waved her off, “she’s come into town to give my father a piece of her mind. Trust me, that is not something you want to be near. My aunt is sweet but she makes this one,” she points her thumb at Alex, “look pleasant when she’s pissed off. In fact, I’d take Alex pissed off by two Igorians over my aunt when she’s pissed.”

“Doesn’t sound like your father is going to enjoy it.” Jeremiah made the statement and Maggie only smiled at him. The smile was one that Alex had long before classified as Maggie’s ‘Buddy you’ve pissed me off and you better shut up if you want to live’ smile.

* * *

Alex reached out a hand to Maggie and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “See you soon?”

It redirected her wife to look at her, the murderous expression no longer visible but instead the softness Alex had long since realized she’d always be on the receiving end of. “I’ll text you after I drop her off.” She gave Alex a chaste kiss before heading over to the SUV to say by to their girls, her hand brushing along Alex’s arm as she did.

Alex’s phone beeped and she pulled it from her pocket to see a text from J’onn.

**J’onn: Delegation has finished arguing.**

**Need you here ASAP with Maia.**

**Have your sister bring the coffee.**

“I have to go, the Kismet Delegation needs to talk to me.” Alex put her phone up and hugged her mom before turning to her dad, holding out a hand. He took it and nodded as she pulled away, heading towards her car. “Love you.”

“Love you too Sweetheart.”

Jeremiah waved and sighed, “I had hope things would go better.”

“You have a lot to make up for but you'll get there.” Eliza patted his arm, “we should get you back before you violate the release hours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for those science nerds out there, I know dihelixoxide is not real! I mean, helix is a structure and no variation of a chemical name. I made it up figuring that Martians can't exactly just pop an aspirin for a headache or take a human prescription for a migraine. So essentially it's a substance of combined human-alien organic origin that Alex created during her early days by accident that turned out to be good for J'onn's headaches.


	10. Family and Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's aunt is in town and Alex meets with an alien delegation who have a special interest in her daughters.

Maggie pulled up to the terminal at National City International Airport and found her aunt waiting along the pickup lane. She parked and got out, opening the trunk so she could put her aunt’s suitcase in the back of her borrowed SUV. Her own cruiser had been borrowed by her partner to take chase while she’d been on the ground and he’d totaled it earlier in the day so she’d walked the few blocks to the DEO and convinced J’onn to let her borrow an SUV until her department issued her another. The man had just picked up his phone after his explanation and told the depo downstairs that she was to be given any non-armored vehicle she wanted. He also stated the return date was to be left blank.

The back of the SUV had all the stuff from her cruiser that she’d salvaged from the junk yard. Surprisingly, Maia’s second carseat and Luna’s booster seat were undamaged as was everything but her gift to Alex for their anniversary that they still hadn’t celebrated. She’d been angry at her partner for half an hour before the man said he’d make it up to her. Putting her aunt’s suitcase in the back of the SUV, she saw the woman chuckle softly as she reached out to squeeze Maggie’s arm.

“The back of a mother’s car, last I was here was for your wedding and I was teasing you about Alex’s bare trunk.” The petite woman grinned, finally hugging Maggie as the cop closed the trunk. “The weekly pictures and video chats aren’t nearly enough, I need to see all my girls.” She put up a finger, “after I deal with your father of course.”

Maggie nodded, “of course Aunt Luisa.” She rubbed her aunt’s arms, “come spend the evening with us before you chew my father out. Alex’s cooking has improved, enough she can cook edible food and she’s been waiting for you to come in so she can make you quesadillas.”

“That girl burns water, I love her but Maggie you must keep her out of the kitchen.” Luisa shook her head before waving at her niece. “Fine, the evening but then your father will be wishing for the apocalypse.” She made her way around the vehicle to the front seat and Maggie shook her head, knowing her father was in for hell.

* * *

The entire ride to their apartment, her aunt was telling her everything she felt she needed to say. From baby techniques to family medical history to some research she’d read about alien-human child development. It was stuff that she and Alex often researched, got first-hand accounts or didn’t need to worry about. Each answer was a nod and a reassurance that she’d talk to Alex about it.

“Now tell me, did you or any of her friends get Luna a telescope?”

“Umm, no but you do know Alex is a scientist.” She winced slightly, “we have a very expensive, high-tech telescope. You can see Saturn’s rings in high definition with that thing.”

Luisa nodded, “of course, but I’ll take it home with me and instead, Luna and I will go to the store. Something of her choosing.”

“Aunt Luisa, you don’t have to get anything. You two could go to the movies or,” she smirked, “Alex will kill me but Luna had an end of the school fieldtrip to the zoo. I’m sure you can sub in and they’d love it.”

“Are you sure it wouldn’t create discourse?”

Maggie waved her off, “no, she’ll just glare at me and then demand some sugary, milky substance that I can’t have just to torture me.” The woman smiled at her aunt, “Alex and I have arguments on things far more complex and we resolve them. Besides, we both have the day off and we still haven’t celebrated our anniversary.”

“Margaret Ellen Sawyer, you haven’t taken that girl out for two weeks?” She slapped Maggie’s arm and pointed. “I won’t tolerate this, you will go out and celebrate your anniversary while I am here or I will take my shoe to you.”

* * *

Rolling her eyes, Maggie smiled. “I take far worse beatings on the job, your shoe threat isn’t effective anymore.” She turned on her signal as she turned into the apartment complex’s driveway. “Besides, it’s Sawyer-Danvers actually. Sawyer on the job, Danvers off.”

“Good, I can just start addressing cards to the household.”

“It’s been the Danvers Household since we were married or did you forget the wedding announcement at the reception?” She joked as she parked the car in the driveway in front of her and Alex’s apartment. “Mrs. and Mrs. Danvers.”

“Mispronunciation.” She got out as Maggie did and stared up at the apartment, they shared the building with three other apartments. They were all two-story three or four room apartments, but they only saw their neighbors every so often. “Why are we here?”

“Alex mentioned we moved a few months before the adoption was complete.” She hefted the suitcase out of the back of the SUV, “this is our apartment. Two stories, three bedrooms and plenty of room for the girls to grow.”

Luisa nodded, “I guess I figured more city apartment, not family neighborhood.”

“Alex wanted to buy a house but after a very lengthy argument, we agreed on this.”

“Lengthy, was this when you girls called me individually and complained?” Luisa chuckled, “what did I tell you both?”

Maggie chuckled as she put an arm around her aunt, “not exactly words I expected from my aunt.”

“I was right, was I not?”

The woman bordered on blushing, remembering when she’d arrived home and been thrown against the door by her fiancée. Their daughter-to-be with her future aunt for the night while her adopted mothers-to-be caused numerous noise complaints and settled their differences. It had been exactly the wrong way to settle their argument but the next morning she’d woken to Alex burning breakfast. They’d shared a laugh over her attempt before finally talking everything out over coffee and muffins at a nearby café.

* * *

“Let’s get inside so you can see what we did with the place.”

“I swear it’s going to be a perfectionist’s dream. I know Alex, she doesn’t do well with mess.”

Maggie nodded, “motherhood has changed her, partially. She’s established zones in the house where messed are tolerated.”

“How often does she stare at those zones?”

A laugh escaped Maggie as she unlocked the door, “I have to redirect her attention, I’ll admit it. I married a perfectionist and a neat freak but I’d take her any which way as long as she was my Alex.”

“Speaking of Alex, where is she?”

“Emergency at work, her mom has the girls. They’ll be home later so let’s get you settled.”

* * *

Alex found herself met by J’onn and the Kismet Delegation as she entered the main conference room. She wore her labcoat, as J’onn insisted she do with those present as she’d been presented as mainly a bioengineer not a soldier during the trade a year earlier. The gray-skinned aliens with three-inch elephant like noses nodded to her as the door closed behind her. She purposely left Maia with her sister, as if that was a hard task as Kara had gone all ‘niece, niece, niece’ when she’d been handed the baby.

“Agent Danvers, may the light seek you.”

“And shine upon you. Welcome back to Earth.” She motioned to the chairs and they sat as she did. “I assume you found the trade agreement to your liking.”

The female of the group, with long black stands of hair tied back at her nape, turned the tablet to look down at it. “There were required modifications but they were achieved. Speaking of achievement,” she looked back up and her nose wiggled slightly. “You agreed to test our reproductive technology with Human DNA. The agreement was we lend you our technology to see if humans are compatible and in a Terran year we return. We apologize for our delay but all ships have engine trouble eventually.”

Alex put her hands together on the table. “We were successful with the technology. There were minor complications with the birth mother but that was human physiology, nothing to do with genetic recombination or Kismet application.”

The leader of the group grinned, his nose shooting straight as he held out his hands. “So, humanity is part of the greater evolution of the universe. It means genetically you are similar to now over three thousand different species. Potentially compatible regarding reproduction.”

The female shook her head, “Alitor, calm yourself. We don’t want to scare them.” She gave a slight chuckle and turned to Alex. “We’d like to examine the successful result if at all possible, of course we understand if they mother would rather provide medical documentation instead.”

“Adese, I anticipated you wanting to examine her.” She turned to the door and within a few moments Kara entered with Maia. Alex took her as Kara reluctantly let her go, “Kara you’ll see her in a few moments.”

Kara pouted and Alex pointed to the door, “so unfair, I only got ten minutes with her.” She folded her arms and stomped out, which was quite a sight regarding Supergirl.

* * *

As the doors closed, Alex stood as she adjusted Maia and made her way over to the three. The baby looked on curiously as she clung to her mother. “Ambassadors of Kismet, may I introduce the first attempt and success of Kismet technology applied to humanity.”

Adese smiled as she reached a hand out to take Maia’s small one. “She is truly beautiful.”

“Well, she’s all her mother.” Alex kissed Maia’s head and the baby grinned, leaving an open-mouth kiss on her mother’s cheek. “Thank you Maia.”

Alitor all but shoved a scanner of sorts near the baby and nodded. “Genetically you are related.”

“Alitor you are blind.” The second male stated, “of course she is Agent Danvers’ daughter. A true scientist would never use innocents until they are sure of the technology. You applied your genetic structure to recombine and create this child.”

“Actually no.” Alex bounced her daughter. “My mate and I, we applied both our genetics and got this beautiful little girl.”

Alitor put his scanner away. “From what we know regarding human genetics, she holds no genes for illness and there is no damage to her structure. All humans have some defect, minor and rarely exhibited but she is genetically perfect.”

“She is Kismet.” Adese bent down slightly to be eye to eye with the infant. “You are the perfection of your race young one. You will never suffer illness and will have the intelligence to do world changing things. You are a credit to your mother.” She stood and nodded to Alex. “She and her parents will always be welcome on Kismeah.”

* * *

The doors busted open and Alex turned to see Luna, paused in place as she realized what was going on. She went wide-eyed and started backing up. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Luna!” Alex called after her and the girl turned back around to look at her mother.

“Hi Mommy.” She grimaced since the look on her mother’s face was one that meant she was in trouble. “I was playing hide and seek with Aunt Kara. I’ll find another hiding place.”

Adese moved around Alex, “are you human, correct?”

Luna stood tall as the woman neared her. “I’m half-human, half-Frayan. My mother was Frayan and my father was human, they died in the riots.”

The Kismet bent down and watched as Luna revealed her ears from behind her long locks. “So you are the combination of two species?”

“I think so, Mommy am I a combination?”

“Yes Luna you are.” Alex watched as the delegation seemed amazed with Luna. “My mate and I adopted her after her parents died. We don’t look at species or whether a child is human or alien, just that they need help.”

Adese stood up tall, “you are once again a unique case among humanity Agent Danvers. We’ve never heard of a human reproducing with another species. That is not to say it hasn’t occurred but as genetic scientist this is an amazement. Frayans rarely reproduce outside their race due to their complex genetic structure. With permission, we’d like a genetic sample to study.”

“With assurance of course.” The second male stated, “we would never use it in anyway to harm humanity or Frayans.”

Alex held Maia as she thought about it. “In ten years Luna will be of adulthood according to Terran standards. If you still want a genetic sample then, you may have it with her permission. As her mother, especially since my mate isn’t here to consult with me, I can’t consciously allow it.”

“Of course.” The second male stated and smiled, he turned and picked up the tablet. “Shall we sign the agreement?”


	11. A Night at Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at the Danvers Household with Luisa, humor ensues.

Maggie was sitting at the bar while her aunt cooked dinner when the front door opened. The quiet was disrupted by Luna talking about her hide and seek game with her aunt and Alex interjecting the conversation with various grunts, groans and juggling of items that was in her hands. She handed Luna her bag and threw her purse on the couch before heading over to Maggie, handing off Maia. The cop kissed her daughter’s head as she settled the baby on her lap before pulling her wife down by her collar to kiss her.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Alex smiled at her before kissing her a second time and stood straight to see Luisa by the stove. “Oh Luisa you didn’t have to cook, I was going to make quesadillas for you.”

The woman turned and pointed her tongs at Alex. “After nearly burning down my kitchen during your only visit to Lincoln, you don’t belong in a kitchen!”

“Auntie!” Luna ran around the counter and was caught by Luisa, who hugged her tight.

“Oh my little fairy!” She hugged the girl and pulled back to look down at her. “You’ve grown, you have your mother’s height for sure.”

“I don’t have Mommy’s DNA, I can’t be tall like her.”

Luisa waved her, “details.” She smiled at her niece, “happy birthday, I hear you’re eight now.”

“Yes ma’am. Supergirl came to my birthday party today.”

“Supergirl! Well aren’t you important.”

Maggie watched the two but her eye caught the clock and sighed as she interrupted. “Baby, it’s time for your shower. Go get clean and come back down so Mommy or I can comb your hair.”

“But Mama!”

“No buts Missy, go now.” Alex looked at her daughter, leveling her with a serious look. “Just because Auntie is here doesn’t mean your schedule is to be ignored.”

“Go on chica, maybe I’ll get to comb your hair if you’re especially well behaved.” She patted Luna’s back and the girl dramatically dragged herself upstairs to get a shower.

* * *

Alex placed her hands on Maggie’s shoulders and leaned her chin against her wife’s soft crown as she watched Luisa flip what appeared to be homemade tortillas. “Kismet visit went well, ask me about details later.”

“Hmm, will do.” Maggie hummed as she looked down at her daughter slapping her tiny hands on the bar. “Someone’s demanding, must have inherited Aunt Kara’s appetite.”

“She drank a bottle on the way home.” Alex kissed Maggie’s head and sat beside her on the bar stool. “Luisa, how was your flight?”

Luisa smiled as she turned off the burner, “quite loud, the couple in front of me fought over their tablet like a couple of divorcees over a child. I offered the man my business card on my way off the plane.”

“Aunt Luisa!” Maggie gasped at her, “that right there is probably the reason why so many of my relationships in the past have failed. I was raised by a divorce lawyer so I expected breakups.”

Luisa put the plate down and pointed at her niece. “No! Your relationships failed because God intended them to fail. He needed you exactly as you are, complex emotions and all, so when you met your soulmate you were ready for each other. This woman right here,” she pointed to Alex, “was intended for you before you were born. She was waiting for you as much as you were waiting for her so all your relationships, for both of you, were meant to fail.”

Alex met Maggie’s eyes as she smiled. “She does make sense, not the whole higher being part but everything else, yeah.”

Luisa hit Alex on the head with a spatula, “and at the rate you’re going, you’ll be in Hell.”

“You know I’ve taken down men twice your size for less right? Hitting me with a spatula is the last thing you should do.”

“I will hit you with this spatula till you get some sense in your brain. My niece is good for you, expect in the fact she makes you lose all sense!” She put down the spatula and put her hands out, “now let me see the baby.”

Maggie handed Maia over and Luisa cooed at her. “She’s not usually so friendly with strangers.”

“Well I’m not a stranger.” Luisa waved her hand at them in a ‘go away’ motion. “Go away, go do something that doesn’t involve standing here. Go have sex, I’ll manage the babies.”

Alex’s hand went to her face, “your aunt did not just say that.”

“Yep.” Maggie stated while running a hand across her face. “Wine on the porch?”

“Sounds good.” Alex stood up and headed to the back door. “I’ll set the fire.”

* * *

Maggie found Alex covering the above-ground firepit when she closed the door. The cop placed the glasses down on the table and uncorked the wine, pouring them both healthy amounts. Handing a glass to Alex, she grinned and sat on her wife’s lap. “Peace and quiet at last.”

“Hmm.” Alex took a sip of her wine as she wrapped her free arm around Maggie. “Having Luisa here is going to be interesting.”

“Always has been.” Maggie wrapped her free arm around Alex’s shoulders. “I just hope she can knock some sense into my dad.”

Alex nodded and set her wine down, holding Maggie’s legs once her hand was free. “I could always have Kara throw him into the sun.”

“It’s a nice sentiment babe but I’d prefer not having to deal with the missing persons hunt that’s bound to happen.” She leaned forward and put her wine glass beside Alex’s on the table before settling back against her wife. “How’d the meeting go?”

The red head gazed at her wife as her fingers ran up and down Maggie’s free arm. “Declared our youngest the perfection of the human race and our oldest as something amazing due to her existence. Apparently Frayans don’t often reproduce with other species due to a complex genetic structure so all in all, Luna is the first hybrid they’ve ever met.”

“That’s our daughters.” Maggie stated with pride as she played with Alex’s hair. “So, we haven’t celebrated our anniversary yet.”

“We don’t have to…”

Maggie raised an eyebrow, “Alex Danvers giving up a chance to be wined and dined by her wife, what did your mother pop in your vitamin shot?”

Alex chuckled and shook her head. “I just mean we go out every year and as much as I love it, maybe I just want a quiet night in. I want a night that is just ours, be like it was when we were dating with dinner, movie or game before going to bed not having to worry about being woken up in the middle of the night.”

“And sex because I know you Alex Danvers, alone time means sex.”

“Of course sex because having you to myself for a night without it, that’s a crime.” She leaned in and kissed Maggie’s neck, nipping slightly. “You’re too irresistible.”

Maggie leaned back and looped both her arms around the red head’s neck. “Maybe we could convince Aunt Luisa to visit Eliza. They got along rather well at the wedding.”

“My mom has been asking when your aunt was visiting again because she’d like to have lunch with her. Maybe I could convince her to host Luisa for a night if it means they get the girls.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Maggie leaned down and kissed Alex, cupping her neck as she ran her tongue along her wife’s lips. Alex opened her mouth for her and pulled Maggie closer. When they parted Maggie smirked, “I love you Alex Danvers.”

“I love you too Maggie Sawyer-Danvers.”

* * *

The door opened and Luna stepped outside in her Frozen 4 pajamas. “Can you comb my hair?”

Maggie chuckled as they both looked at the girl, “who is the lucky winner tonight?”

Luna put her finger to chin and tapped it while cocking her head slightly. “Umm, I choose Mama.”

Maggie stood from where she sat on Alex’s lap, the agent helping support her wife so she didn’t fall. Once sitting in the chair next to Alex, Maggie patted her lap and Luna ran over with her comb, sitting on her mother’s legs. “So, how long are you going to grow your hair? It’s getting so long one of us has to help comb it.”

“I think,” Alex held her wine glass after taking a sip, “we should donate it whenever Luna wants to cut it.”

“Donate it?” Luna looked at her mother inquisitively. “Who wants old hair?”

“Well, you remember when we read that book about different illnesses?” Luna nodded, “one of the side effects of the medicine for treating cancer is that kids and adults lose their hair. People donate their hair so wigs can be made for those people without it. So, whenever you want to cut your hair we can pack it up and send it off so a kid or adult somewhere can have a wig made for them.”

Maggie smiled as Luna tilted her head slightly, a sign she was thinking. Finally, the girl made her decision because she spoke. “I’d like to do that but do I have to cut it all off?”

“No baby.” Maggie chuckled as she continued running a comb through the brunette locks. “You donate only what you cut off so you can decide how long or how short you want your hair.”

* * *

The backdoor opened and Luisa stood in the doorway with Maia in her arms. “Supper is ready, all three of you girls wash up.”

Maggie patted her daughter’s thigh softly, “hairband.” Once Luna handed her the hairband she quickly braided the long hair and handed her the comb. “Go put that up and wash your hands.”

Luna hopped off her mother’s lap and headed into the house. “Excuse me Auntie.”

Alex stood with her wine glass and held out Maggie’s, the detective took the glass once she was standing. “I was thinking…”

“Oh, that’s dangerous Danvers.” Maggie chuckled as she wrapped her arm around her wife.

“Tonight after the girls and your aunt are settled, me and you have a bath date.” She smiled softly, “candles and bath salts included.”

Maggie turned her head back and forth while thinking. “Sold but,” she put up a finger, “massage afterwards, I did after all have to run about ten blocks after some nut job only to find out my partner crashed my squad car.”

“Deal.” The agent leaned down and kissed her wife. “You do know J’onn wants to hire you right? Something about being the only the force in the universe I’m scared of and you’d being one hell of agent regarding both alien capture and equality.”

* * *

They headed inside and Maggie shut the door behind them, “well, I maybe a dumb local cop but I prefer my easy bake oven to your fancy gadgets.”

“You know your jurisdiction ends where I say it does…”

Maggie nodded as she looped her arms around Alex’s neck, “and where is that Danvers?”

“On the other side of eternity.”

“Sounds about right.” She pulled Alex down for a kiss and grinned, “but you do still watch bad movies. That video for visitors that I had to sit through…”

Alex groaned and turned away, “I know, I told J’onn about that a decade ago.”

“Honey, I fell asleep at least two dozen times.” Maggie ragged on her while catching her arm, watching Alex groan even more. “Me, the person who can sit through a sexual discrimination and harassment lecture for the twelfth year in a row. Me, who endures Ivanov’s horrible jokes that would have the Russians hanging him. Me…”

“I get it.” Alex turned to her wife, “maybe if you say something he’d change it to an interactive lecture of ‘do this and this is what we do to you’ so no one thinks twice.”

Maggie grinned as she gripped Alex’s hips, “would you demonstrating because if so, I’m so, so, so onboard.”

“Girls.” They turned to see Luisa in the kitchen, “children are present, save that for later.”

Luna cocked her head to the side at her aunt, “save what for later Auntie?”

Luisa tapped Luna on the nose, “when you grow up and marry a nice boy or girl or person or alien, then you will know but it’s not for little ears.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter


End file.
